Embrazados
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Como siempre Atena les tenía que traer líos, y como ellos no podían decir y hacer nada para contradecirla...y mucho menos a sus dioses pues…
1. Embrazados

**Embrazados**

 **Como siempre Atena les tenía que traer líos, y como ellos no podían decir y hacer nada para contradecirla...y mucho menos a sus dioses pues…**

Llevaba días trabajando en la corporación Kido, por lo que ese fin de semana se la aprovecharía para pasar a ver una pelis y ver que hacían los holgazanes de sus guardianes que no servían más que para sangrar la, según ella. Pero bien la cuestión era que su fin de semana se vio invadido por las mejores películas de tiempos atrás, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone, Jean Claude Van Damme, Bruce Willis, unos grandes que actores.

...un bebe..._ y de repente después de toda la matiné de películas, en ese momento veía Junior que tenía como protagonista a Schwarzenegger, quien dirige una clínica de fertilización, crean una droga llamada "embaracina", la cual tiene la capacidad de hacer quedar embarazadas a las hembras que no pueden quedar embarazadas a través de métodos convencionales. La cosa es que al no obtener la aprobación para experimentar en humanos, él se hace sujetos de pruebas, por lo que termina embarazado –mmm…será posible ello? – La mentecilla de la diosa adolescente, que muchas veces parecía que la diosa la dejaba a la deriva y solo quedaba una loca, aunque…¬.¬* – Shion! – en menos de lo que pudo terminar de decir el nombre del peli verde, este llego a las carreras –

Me llamaba – pregunto de manera respetuosa, aunque muy dentro de él maldecía la hora en que dejaran en paz a la mocosa –

No, solo probaba – le dijo con sarcasmo – obvio que si…- le miro mal –

Y quería? – insistió al ver como la diosas hacia gesto o todo menos prestare atención y que demonios veía tan entretenida su diosa? –

Quiero que llames a mis dorados, les tengo una misión – sonrió como toda una maniática, que Shion sintió un escalofrió invadirlo –

Y puedo saber para qué? – Inquiero tratando así de saber de qué iba la cosa antes de ir a cumplir la orden –

Ahora tengo que dar explicaciones? – le miro con una ceja levemente alzada –

No – negó y por unos escasos minutos se puso a pensar en lo que sentirían Milo y DM cuando los mandaba a rodar como ahora lo así la pali lila –

Bien, los quiero a todos en la sala del trono a todos – decreto sin intención alguna de decir algo más se concentró nuevamente en la televisión –

La que nos espera – expreso por cosmos alertando a todos los dorados, saliendo de la habitación de la diosa – nos quiere a todos en la sala el trono, pero ya – concluyo –

***M***

Milo, puedes hacerlo? – Pidió la diosa al escorpión que más que encantado accedió a lo pedido – bueno…- se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, mirando fijamente a sus dorados – mientras Milo hace lo pedido, les explico de que va la cosa por obvias razones ya Milo está enterado, así que les diré…- más de uno sudo frio – voy a ser un experimento y por ello, voy a requerir de la ayuda de unos cuantos de ustedes – informo y miro de uno en uno –

Que experimento? – cuestiono el hermano de fuego mayor –

Pues, probaremos la teoría de JUNIOR – dijo con emoción, confundiendo a más de uno por esa euforia –

Junior?! – los ojos verdes, azules, lilas, etc. se abrieron al caer en cuenta de que hablaba Saori –

Y tenía que ser…- Milo sonrió a sus compañeros mientras llegaba junto a la urna de oro – está listo! – le entrego a la diosa el objeto –

Bien, ahora – la diosa agito la urna como si su vida dependiera de ello – sacare cuatro papelitos y ellos será mi rata de laboratorio – la mala mirada no se hizo esperar – digo mi ayudante…jeje…haber – metió la mano en la urna, extrayendo un papel – Camus – el francés sintió su alma ir y venir de hades después de escuchar a la diosa decir. Ninguna risa o comentario, todos estaban tan conmocionados que no podían reaccionar, a excepción de cierto bicho que trataba de ocultar su risa – va uno…- una nueva agitación, los dorados pasaron saliva – Mu – el Aries suspiro con pesar antes de ver como Saori volvía agitar la urna – Shura – leyó y el español lamento el serle tan fiel a la bruja de vestido blanco – Dite! – concluyo al sacar el ultimo papelito y después de la agita que había dado. Los demás se sintieron tan felices de no ser mencionados pero a la vez se pusieron alertar tal vez algo pasaba… – bien, mis dorados ustedes me ayudaran en esto – sonrió con felicidad e ilusión, ignorando la cara de asesinos en serie de sus dorados implicados – los demás pueden…- iba diciendo Saori y los demás iban sacando ya un pie cuando Camus con una sonrisa, si una sonrisa hablo –

Si vamos a seguir con esto… – Camus miro con maldad a los demás, estaba casi seguro que el que Mu, Dite, Shura y él salieran elegidos no era por su suerte sino porque cierto bicho de porquería tenía que ver con ello – si nosotros vamos a llevar un bebé, vamos a necesitar ayuda y mucha por lo que sugiero y creo que es lo mejor que todos los implicados escojamos un compañero que nos ayude – concluyo ganándose una mirada a asesina por los demás –

Me parece justo – acepto la diosa – bien quien quiere ser el padre? – Pregunto la diosa, pero nadie contesto – vamos chicos, que las pa_madres necesitaran ayuda con sus bebes – insistió pero nadie dijo pio – no me obliguen a escoger…- amenazo, obteniendo resultados nulos –

Creo que es mejor si nosotros escogemos – planteo el de acuario –

Me parece – asintió la diosa, dando su consentimiento – empieza tú Camus – dictamino –

Bien, como sé que esto es tu culpa y estoy seguro que lo hiciste con la intensión de ocuparnos y puedas salir de parranda sin consecuencias – el bicho azul sudo frio al escuchar su plan a través de los labios de Camus – para que yo no tuviera tiempo de vigilarte, Dite no pudiera vigilar a DM, Shura no los trajera de los pelos cuando los encontraba ebrios y Mu no se diera cuenta de sus salidas, nos pusiste solo a nosotros en la urna – el peli azul sintió que su plan había sido escrito por el acuariano – te escojo a ti – el escorpión azul sintió una puñalada de traición por su mejor amigo –

Mu? – a la diosa le había valido lo dicho por el de cabellos aguamarina –

Pues…- el peli lila no se veía muy seguro de querer ayuda y más por que no veía a nadie como padre para su hijo – puedo ser padre soltero? – pregunto con cierta duda –

No – negó la diosa sin intención de ceder ante el pedido –

Bueno…- miro uno a uno a sus compañeros, sonrió al ver a los gemelos ponerse pálidos y negar al notar que su mirada se paraba por breves segundos en ellos, Aioria y Alde tenían novia así que no podía elegirlos a ellos, Docko estaba muy ocupado en los cinco picos, Aioros era un buen candidato pero estaba seguro que Shura lo elegiría y no quería pelear con el español, DM era sostenido a la fuerza por Dite – Shaka? – el rubio abrió sus ojos de la impresión –

Pues…- el rubio asintió aceptando la idea –

Dite? – La diosa sonrió al ver que Dite ya tenía a cáncer del brazo – DM, está bien. Shura? – iba diciendo la diosa cuando…-

Puedo ayudarte Shuris?! – Aioros había saltado al instante a su amigo –

NO – negó rotundamente el español –

Por favor…te prometo ser un gran padre – el castaño se veía más emocionado que los demás, y como no un bebé era algo lindo para el sagitario –

Vale – acepto en un suspiro disque desinteresado –

Esta decidido! – celebro la diosa, al instante y sin previo aviso las ratas de laboratorio…digo los dorados "voluntarios", fueron cubiertos de una luz. El trabajo estaba hecho – nueve meses y veremos si funcionó! – celebro la diosa – con todo, los nenes se parecerán a las parejas! – celebro y dejo de lado a sus dorados para regresar a sus aposentos –

Ah! – bien, iban a ser pa_madres por culpa de Milo así que mientras pudieran moverse lo torturarían –

***M***

Y porque yo? – Mime veía furioso a la representante de su dios Odín, por lo tanto su diosa –

Porque, eres el mejor para ello además debía ser uno – dejo Hilda como si nada –

O sea Atena se aburre y les pasa una idea estúpida y ustedes le siguen?! – grito furioso –

O lo haces o lo haces…- se encogió de hombros Hilda –

***M***

Plash! – Sorrento era sujetado por Bian y Eo – déjenme! – gruñía cual demonio de Tasmania –

Solo será una prueba – Julián se veía súper relajado e ignoraba el intento de asesinato de la sirena –

Los detesto – sin otra cosa que decir el peli lila se fue del salón dejando a los demás generales con una gota de sudor –

***M***

Es tu culpa! – Aiacos descontaba su molestia con el cejon rubio –

Yo que culpa tengo? – Exigió respuesta el rubio, mientras trataba de zafarse el del peli negro violeta –

Por ser feo y el otro idiota un psicópata me escogieron a mí, solo por ser un juez! – seguía ahorcando al rubio mientras el peli blanco reía –

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno andaba yo aburrida este fin de semana y pues estaba viendo películas y…-**

 **Ikki: en pocas palabras eres la Saori de este fanfic…-**

 **PV: puede ser….jejejeje…-**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬ eres una tarada –**

 **PV: no me agredas! T.T no vez que estoy sensible –**

 **Ikki: siempre estas sensible…-**


	2. Primer Mes

**N/A: Antes de que empiecen a leer, les quiero informar de que los capítulos a partir de aquí serán un resumen de los que pasan los dorados embarazados y sus ayudantes, durante cada mes ya que si me pongo a escribir por día supongo que me demorare siglos y ya saben lo rápida que soy para publicar (Ikki: rápida?), así que decidí hacerlo de esa manera, espero me comprendan.**

* * *

 **Primer Mes**

Luego de que su diosa les malograra el día con esa noticia y además les dejara el regalito…

Mu, estas bien? – Shaka llevaba días con la misma pregunta, está ya se sentía retrasado por repetirla constantemente pero es que Mu en verdad le preocupaba, y cómo no?, si el pobre desde el día siguiente a su embrazo se la pasaba vomitando y llorando. Ya había tratado de controlar esos arranques de depresión pero al parecer nada funcionaba, y claro si a eso le sumaba los constantes mareos que el peli lila sufría. – estas mejor? – el rubio se sentía tan miserable, por no poder ayudar al de Aries y es que, se le hacía un nudo cada que lo veía llorar por cualquier cosa, era como si su eterna sonrisa hubiese sido remplazada por una eterna depresión –

Si…- no pudo decir más porque nuevamente esa necesidad de devolver lo que apenas había comido – yo que le hice a ese bicho y Atena, para que…- iba diciendo cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, para desesperación del rubio que ya no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar –…- sin dejar su depresión se aseo la boca y lavo la cara – me siento como una rata aplastada en la carretera – el llanto se había ido, para darle paso al Mu sarcástico y mal humorado. Si, esa era otra de las facetas que Mu pasaba cada cierto tanto, o si, no olvidemos el sueño –

Ven – Shaka le tendió la mano, cansado de estar en la puerta del baño viendo a Mu vaciar su estómago y luego quejarse o llorar –

Puedo solo, no soy inútil Shaka – reclamó con molestia, haciendo rodar los ojos al rubio, que si en verdad Mu no se tratara de su mejor amigo hace rato lo hubiese mandado al demonio –

Bien…- Shaka se alejó para darle pase al lemuriano –

Porque eres tan desconsiderado Shaka?! – otro reclamo – no vez que me puedo marear y caer, y hacerle daño al bebe! – bien, el lindo Mu se había ido al diablo el día que se embarazo ahora solo quedaba una cosa odiosa y malcriada –

Está bien – suspiro y llamo a todos los dioses para que le dieran paciencia –

Tengo sueño – y allí estaba ese cansancio que padecía el de ojos lilas, era como si a pesar de dormir de noche y una parte del día no sirviera para recuperar su energía –

Te llevo…- le tomo la mano y se lo llevo al dormitorio, para luego acomodarlo en la cama –

Lo siento…no es mi intensión hacerte esto…- el rubio suspiro al ver a Mu derramar lágrimas, mientras lo sostenía de la mano impidiendo que se fuera –

No pasa nada – negó y le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo y que dejara de llorar –

No es cierto…- se aferró más al brazo de rubio – perdón, ya me voy a portar bien – expreso en medio de su llanto que iba en aumento. Vaya que era un revuelo de hormonas –

Todo está bien…- el rubio se había acercado al rostro del Aries, y mientras decía ello le limpiaba las lágrimas – no llores…- lo abrazo, esperando así que el llanto cesara –

***M***

Ya quiero saber que será! – DM, solo rodaba los ojos al escuchar al sueco hablar y hablar de cómo esperaba y quería que fuera él bebe – si es niña se llamara Jolie y si es niño se llamara Axel, hay! Ya quiero que nazca! –

Apenas va unos días y tú ya quieres que nazca - bufo, el italiano mientras seguía cocinando –

No te emociona, saber que tendrás un hijo? – Dite no podía creer lo insensible que podía llegar a ser el cáncer –

No – respondió de manera fría y siguió en lo suyo –

Eres de lo peor…- la molestia de Dita, superaba por mucho a cualquier molestia que haya tenido antes, y es que estando tan acostumbrado a lidiar con DM no se le hacía extraño, pero ahora –

Idiota! Insensible! Miserable! Basura!...- sí, el pobre DM tenía que lidiar con un temperamental Dite –

Ya, quieto que la comida ya está…- expreso, ignorando los insultos del peli celeste que con solo oler la comida, paro su ataque verbal –

Tallarines con salsa de tomate! – poco le falta al italiano ser atacado por el sueco – dame! Dame! – exigía mientras trataba de quitarle los platos –

Que bestia, Dite, espérate que el plato no se come! – el peli azul miro con algo de miedo al de piscis, después de todo ese tiempo que llevaban conviviendo solo ese tiempo que llevaba ese crio en la panza lo había visto comer de esa manera –

No lo comerás? – y a riesgo de ser comido él, el peli azul le cedió su ración al sueco. Si, ya debía comenzar a cocinar como para cinco y no dos. Si Dite seguía comiendo así seguro engordaría, y es que al parecer el sueco solo se ponía así cuando olía y veía comida Italiana –

***M***

Camus? – Milo había tenido que soportar toda la noche aun intranquilo Acuario, que cada dos horas pasaba por la sala buscando agua, helado, frutas (manzanas), una revista, chocolates, una Zanahoria cruda? –

Que? – el peli aguamarina, miro tras su revista al peli azul –

Estas bien? – pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación del de ojos azules y se acomodaba en su cama –

Si – respondió antes de darle una mordida al vegetal naranja– porque? – cuestiono sin despegar su mirada de la turquesa –

Pues, estas inquieto – expreso encogiéndose de hombros –

Si?, no me había dado cuenta – Una mordida más, a Milo ese acto le estaba haciendo recordar un conejo plomo que vivía jodiendole la paciencia a un pelón–

Deja eso! – el francés por poco y cae al suelo por tremendo susto que le dio Milo al gritar –

Que rayos te pasa?! – la mira azul era de una persona asustado muy a pesar del grito que había dado al reclamar la actitud del bicho –

Lo siento – se disculpó al ver, la reacción de su amigo, tal vez se había pasado con su grito repentino –

No pasa nada – la sonrisa que embozo Acuario desconcertó al bicho azul, y es que no todos los días Camus sonreía de esa manera tan tierna? –

Bien, voy a hacer algo deseas…- no termino de hablar cuando vio al ojí azul sacar una bolsa de papas fritas. Desde cuando Camus comía esa chatarra? –

Estoy bien – otra vez esa sonrisa. El embrazo estaba volviendo loco a Camus y de paso lo volvía a él –

***M***

Shaka dice que Mu está muy sentimental, DM dice que Dite está muy emocionado, y Milo dice que Camus está loco – comento Aioros, mientras comía junto al español – pero yo te veo igual…- sentencio logrando que el de ojos negro verdoso lo mirara con una ceja levemente alzada –

Y? – cuestiono al no escuchar el motivo de la comparación –

Que el bebe te tiene igual, digo, no se supone que deberías mostrar algún síntoma…- el sagitario miro de manera intensa al español, como si quisiera que este le dijera la razón del porque él estaba igual que siempre –

Y a mí que, no quiero llorar por cualquier cosa o estar vomitando como perro envenenado o comer como desquiciado o ser un emocional, eso esta mal?! – Aioros negó y levanto las manos en señal de paz, des pues de todo no quería ser víctima de homicidio, quería conocer a su hijo y que este lo conociera. Si, el sagitario se había tomado muy enserio su papel de padre para molestia de su hermano, que no desaprovechaba oportunidad para molestar a Shura – además todos tenemos reacciones diferentes ante casos iguales – concluyo, ya tranquilo volviendo a comer –

Eso es cierto – acepto el griego –

***M***

Señor Kanon, usted sabe porque mi maestro esta tan sensible? – el peli azul se erizo con solo recordar por qué el primer guardián estaba pasando esos cambios –

No – respondió de manera seria –

Y usted señor Saga? – el pelirrojo miro al gemelo mayor, que estaba a su derecha –

No sé Kiki – al contrario de Kanon, Saga sentía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo le iba a sus compañeros con el proyecto Junior –

Y hasta cuando me quedare con ustedes? – cuestionó después de un corto silencio –

Hasta que nazcan – contestaron a la vez lo géminis –

Quien nacerá? – el menor se veía emocionado – habrá un bebe?! –

Eso parece – Kanon suspiro con pesar – porque nosotros tenemos que cuidar al crio de Aries?! – pregunto por cosmos a Shion –

A menos que quieras ser madre, mejor cállate y cuida a mi Kiki – respondió el peli verde haciendo transpirar de miedo al gemelo menor –

***M***

No quiero! – lo gemelos de Zeta miraban con cierto hastió al peli naranja, que al parecer disfrutaba de hacerle la vida imposible, y en qué momento se habrían ofrecido a ayudar? –

Entonces que, quieres? – Syd había respirado y contado hasta cien para no matar a Mime –

Ya le dije, quiero pato a la cerveza – sonrió con maldad al ver la cara de desconcierto de los gemelos –

Y de dónde demonios quieres que saquemos eso, a esta hora y en Asgard?! – Bud fue sostenido por su gemelo para que no se lanzara sobre el de Eta –

No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –

Yo me largo!- los gemelos dijeron al unísono antes de salir tirando la puerta de la habitación –

Dos menos…- rio Mime, y es que esa era la pequeña y mínima venganza por haberlo dejado solo y que Hilda lo empreñara – bien bebé, quien será la siguiente victima? – pregunto al embrión que se formaba –

***M***

Le tiene asco...?- Bian e Isaac, no se la creían –

Sí, no ven o quieren matarme par de idiotas! – Sorrento, por poco y les tiro el plato de arroz verde con pollo por la cabeza a ambos generales –

Pero si con eso te atascabas cada que salías a la superficie – reclamo el peli almendra de ojos verdes –

Sí, pero ahora me da asco! – Reafirmo el peli lila, mientras se ponía pálido al ver a Isaac darle una probada a la comida –

Esta delicioso – el peli verde volvió a darle unas cucharadas más sin percatarse que por cada bocado que daba Sorrento se ponía más y más pálido –

Haber entonces…- el caballo de mar no pudo decir su pregunta cunado vio al de sirena correr al baño de la habitación –

No había probado algo tan rico – el comentario de Isaac junto a los sonido que salían del baño, hicieron que una mueca de asco se instaurara en el rostro del canadiense –

Como puedes comer? – le pregunto mientras caminaba al baño, a ver si el austriaco estaba bien –

Debería? – preguntó mientras le daba la última mordía a la pierna de pollo –

***M***

No se supone que debería estar descansando? – Lune le susurro a su superior, al ver al peli negro violeta andar de un lado a otro tratando de convencer a Pandora de que le quitara a ese crio de sus entrañas, que como respuesta se encogió de hombros –

Porque? – Radamanthys que estaba cerca cuestiono al menor de los peli blancos –

Porque según esto – Lune les mostró un grupo de libros – dice que una hembra en gestación debería estar más relajada para que el embrión se desarrolle sin problemas – explico como si nada –

Acabas de decir hembra?! – para desgracia de Lune y gracia de los dos jueces (Minos y Rada), el de Nepal había escuchado la conversación y ahora se acercaba de manera asesina al noruego menor, mientras el rubio y peli blanco mayor se revolcaban de la risa, después de todo no todos los días podías escuchar a un espectro llamar de manera indirecta a Aiacos, hembra…

* * *

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola! Pues ya que anda con algo de tiempo y….**

 **Ikki: no se supone que estaba haciendo la tesis para tu titulación? –**

 **PV: tenías que recordármelo! – T;T**

 **Ikki: XD solo te ayudo –**

 **PV: si claro…bueno lindas, ya escucharon…-**

 **Ikki: leyeron-**

 **PV: bien, leyeron a Ikki estoy a pocos días de presentar mi tesis para mi titulación, así que espero me tenga paciencia…-**

 **Ikki: más? –**

 **PV: si, Ikki, más! Ya que estaré algo ocupada. Bueno besos y hasta otro día!**

 **Ikki: nos leemos!**


	3. Segundo Mes

**Segundo Mes**

Y no bastaba con soportar esos cambios en sus compañeros, por un mes o no, sería demasiado bueno si así fuera. Esos estúpidos y molestos cambios, los debían soportar por nueve meses, bueno ocho dejando atrás el pasado mes, pero claro 8 meses se pasan volando, según dicen pero por cada día para ellos, era como un mes o sea tenían 240 meses aproximadamente. Maldita la bruja que los fue a meter en eso.

La actual rencarnación de Asclepios que fue el dios de la medicina y la curación, se había inmiscuido en asuntos que no le concernían, atraído por su curiosidad de saber los cambios de un hombre embarazado, y la oportunista de su diosa que aprovecho su curiosidad, ahora tenían un doctor que se encargara del control de los preñados dorados. La muy pe…perfecta Atena había planeado todo, con tal de joderles el existir.

Por lo cual ahora se encontraban haciendo cola en su consultorio, que gracias a la miserable Atena, que no lo era tanto, este era privado o sea no había nadie chismeando. Se respiraba paz, pero paz es algo que los dorados no conocen, y algo que su condenada diosa tampoco les desea otorgar porque cuando pusieron un pie en el lugar…

Ojos de colores y tonalidades distintas se encontraron demostrando, sorpresa, vergüenza, molestia, burla e indiferencia.

Pero bien, veamos cómo es que todos los involucrados por el chistecito de Atena, habían acabado en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y peor aún, con un humor de ratas…

***F***

La mañana en si para los dorados: pa_madres y sus compañeros, había amanecido más gris de lo que una vez haya sido.

Primero, Shaka se había levantado y para no seguir sufriendo lo constantes maltratos de un estresando y sensible Mu, había ido a dar un paseo con el pequeño lemuriano que se le había escapado a los gemelos dos semanas después de lo acontecido por lo que ahora ambos gemelos sudaban frio, al aun no saber cuál sería su veredicto impuesto por Shion. Pero bien, la cosa es que el rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, se había ido a dar un paseo con el niño, así de paso se distraía y cansaba al niño para que no este de revoltoso, provocando con eso que Mu se estresé más de lo que ya estaba, pero con lo que no contaba el guardián era que el carnero, iba a pegar el grito en el cielo.

Eres un irresponsable, Shaka – el rubio suspiro con pesar al escuchar el inicio de una gran reprimenda, como le gustaría callarlo pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a ser peor – es un niño, debiste darle de desayunar primero. Que hubiese pasado si se desmayaba por falta de alimentos, eh? No, claro no lo piensas, solo te importa el irte por ahí sin más…-

Es un aprendiz de dorado…-pensó el rubio, perdiendo el hilo de lo que Mu le gritaba –

Y tanto fue, que no pudiste ponerle un abrigo?, o sea yo me mato por cuidarlo y tú lo quieres matar…- sus brazos cruzados y sus puntitos tan juntos, le hicieron recordar al virgo, a cierto lemuriano peli verde histérico – estoy diciendo algo gracioso para que te rías? –ups, Shaka había sonreído y ni cuenta de ello, ahora Mu parecía apunto de usar su extinción estelar contra él –

***M***

Para los gemelos tampoco había sido un buen día o mejor dicho, días pues había una cuestión que los tenía locos, y eso era el saber si Shion iba a pedirle a Saori que embrazara a uno, y quien sería?

Obvio que tú - Kanon, se veía un poco más relajado que su gemelo que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico – eres el mayor, no dejarías que a tu pobre e indefenso hermano menor, le hicieran algo así o sí? – si para algo eran sus dotes de manipulador, era para esos momentos –

Ahora si eres menor? Y quién diablos se va creer que eres indefenso, por favor Kanon no me jodas con eso – expreso con exasperación y ocultando su ataque de nervios, que el solo pensar tener creciendo un parasito en su panza le causaba – además tú le pides ayuda a Julián y él te da hasta el sustento de por vida a tu hijo, imagínate yo…soy un tanto bipolar y psicótico, que destino le puede esperar a la criatura? – la fingida aflicción de su hermano mayor le hizo rodar los ojos –

Estás conmigo, no con Aioros, Atena o Shion, así que esa aflicción te lo puedes meter por… - bufo con enfado –

***M***

Masky? Masky? – ya llevaba buen rato buscando al italiano para que le cocinara, pero al parecer algo se lo había tragado porque no rastros de él, por todo el templo de cáncer, templo que muy amablemente y con el permiso de su dueño, se convirtió en su hogar (nótese el sarcasmo) – cangrejito, donde estás? – pregunto por cosmos ya harto de no obtener respuesta –

 _El cosmos que usted ha llamado, se encuentra ocupado o temporalmente fuera de alcance_ – escucho una voz femenina, muy parecida a la de su diosa, decir –

Y ahora? – miro la cocina como si este fuera su peor enemigo – me voy a morir de hambre! – grito al no verse en la capacidad de encender una hornilla – pero ya vería el maldito cangrejo cuando apareciera –

Sin ser notado y sobre la puerta de refrigerador había una nota que decía: _**pez del demonio, voy a salir porque un ser detestable con un paracito en su interior (ya sabes de quien hablo, cierto?) se acabó mi comida del mes, en una semana, por lo que tengo que ir.**_

 **Atte: el hospedante de DOS parásitos.**

***M***

Puedo hacerlo solo – volvió a negar el francés, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama que era rodeada por un sinfín de envoltura de alimento rápido o simplemente comida chatarra –

Pero, Atena lo ordeno – volvió a insistir el bicho, que trataba de no reírse del su amigo, y es que no todos los días podías ver a Camus en medio de un basural, que convenientemente era Acuario –

Me llega a la punta de la…- Milo se cubrió lo oídos, había cosas que mejor no escuchar – lo que Atena diga, no es acaso suficiente que tenga un embrión en mi interior? – cuestiono y dejo de lado sus papas fritas –

No seas revoltoso, Camus – reprendió Milo – además, el bebé es solo una criatura inocente, no te la agarres con él – defendió –

Aun es un embrión en su etapa de desarrollo primario, si sentimiento u emociones…un simple parasito, chupa sangre, alimento y otras sustancias esenciales para desarrollarse – expreso sin dejar de mirar con enfado al bicho insistente –

Ahora sí – le había molestado esa "definición" que Camus le había dado al bebé, por lo que importándole muy poco la molestia del francés y aprovechando el cosmos inestable de mismo, se lo llevo a rastras a la ducha. Se encargaría de ponerlo presentable para su visita al médico –

***M***

No, no y vuelvo decir NO Aioros, así que mejor deja de insistir o te hago trocitos – el peli negro verdoso, se veía dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza por lo que "sabiamente" el castaño se alejó –

Es para tu bien, no te pongas _caprichosa_ – los ojos de español, se dirigieron con furia al castaño menor, que se había recargado en la puerta de su templo y desde allí lanzaba comentarios burlescos al capricornio, que ya había sido detenido incontables veces por Sagitario para que no matara a su hermano, pero el muy maldito león se las estaba buscando y cunado un busca…encuentra –

CAPRICHOSA?! CAPRICHOSA...- una vez más sagitario sujeto a escasos centímetros de su hermano al español –

Uy, qué carácter…- se mofo el menor, provocando que Shura forcejeara con el mayor –

Hijo de tu pu*** madre, animal de mier***, yo te voy a enseñar quien es…- Aioros suspiro con fastidio ya cansado de lidiar con ese par –

Shura respeta, la madre de Aioria también es la mía – expreso sin intensión de discutir o algo –

Gracias por defenderme hermano – expreso con sarcasmo el menor –

Ya, que tú te lo buscaste – chasqueo la lengua ya un poco fuera de sus casillas el griego mayor – Aioria, no tienes nada que hacer? – decidió que mejor lo mandaba lejos y donde no esté al alcance de molestar y ser molestado –

Gracias, yo también te quiero – con esas palabras llenas de ironía se marchó del templo, dejando a su hermano y a capricornio solos –

Y tiene el cinismo de enojarse?! – ahora ya no era uno el molesto, o no la desfachatez del león habían terminado por irritar al mayor –

***M***

No sabes leer, pez del demonio?! – el cangrejo dorado, no era de las personas que se aguantaban un ataque –

No me di cuenta…- trato de emendar su error –

Y eso a mí que mier*** me importa! – volvió a gritar el Italiano importándole un beldó todo –

No me grites – sus ojos celestes se aguaron -

Y que quieres que baile y ría, después de que me atacas… - suspiro, jamás le había gustado ver a Dite llorar, pero vamos que el condenado pez le había atacado ni bien puso un pie en SU templo, que si bien por su cosmos inestable no le hirió de manera grave, si tenía unos raspones – bien, mejor hacemos algo para desayunar y nos vamos – concluyo al saber que Dite, se echaría a lloriquear por un largo rato, y eso superaría su molestia –

***M***

Radamanthys, unicejo inútil e idiota, donde rayos estas?! – desde que Lune se había pasado de gracioso con su comentario, no había día que Aiacos no se las agarrara con el pobre rubio de una sola ceja –

Ahora que demonios quieres? – contesto saliendo de su habitación –

Necesito ir a no sé dónde, para no sé qué, por orden de Pandora y debo ir con alguien, por orden de esta misma, y como no estoy de humor para discutir con la bruja porque sé que igual me obligaría, y como ni a la esquina salgo con el psicótico de Minos, te llevó a ti – expreso sin darle tiempo de protestar al rubio, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la superficie –

Y cuando dije, si? – Pregunto con fastidio el inglés mientras se resistía, ya casi llegando a la prisión donde Lune suplía a la lacra de Minos –

Calla y camina – ordeno sin darle importancia a la disconformidad del otro juez –

A dónde van?! – y como si el arrastrar a Radamanthys fuese poco, el enfermo mental de Mino se aparecía de repente pegándole un susto de su vida –

Ah! Minos hijo de tu enferma madre, de donde rayos saliste?! – vocifero el nepalés –

Están en mi corte – respondió sin darle importancia a la molestia de su compañero y mirando con interés al inglés que sonreía, seguramente por el susto que le pego al menor – y a dónde van? – insistió –

Al médico – respondió con simpleza Aiacos, decidido a continuar su camino y dejar atrás al peli blanco –

Uy… suerte – deseo y se giró dispuesto a entrar en su corte –

Date prisa, Cejota! – Aiacos ya comenzaba a cansarse –

Te ayudo – y como veces anteriores, el peli blanco se coló, más sin embargo esta vez Aiacos no estaba con ánimos de que su amigo lo acompañara o no, seguramente se pasaría burlándose de él –

Largo – ordeno sin importarle que luego Minos se las cobrara –

No – sonrió de manera burlesca por el actuar de Aiacos, sabía que ese medico era para su situación y eso sería divertido de ver –

***M***

Era necesario? – Sorrento ya ni protestaba de eso se encargaba Isaac, que parecía niño emocionado con su estado – digo, que si lo debe cuidar un experto pero y si daña al bebé? – Pregunto con angustia que ni siquiera el de sirena sentía –

Es para asegurarse que todo va bien, Isaac – trato de razonar Bian, que llevaba horas tratando de hacerle entender al peli verde –

Pero, pero y si…-trato de alegar –

Ya CALLATE! – Al fin el más involucrado ordeno, hastiado de tanto parloteo – voy a ver a ese estúpido doctor y tú, Isaac, te callas – expreso – donde es Bian? – pregunto al darse cuenta que ni siquiera eso había preguntado, pues ni al bien recibió la noticia, Isaac se había puesto pesado –

Te acompaño, después de todo el señor Julián mando que uno te acompañara y como krishna odia los consultorios, Kasa me trauma a la gente, a Eo le va y le viene lo que pasa, e Isaac esta histérico, no hay más remedio – suspiro resignado–

Si tanto te molesta, no bienes y ya…- dijo un ofendido Sorrento – después de todo soy una marina y puedo defenderme – concluyo y cruzándose de brazos se dispuso a salir a la superficie –

Ahora todo lo ven malo – bufo el caballo de mar –

***M***

Prefiero ir al médico de Atena – Mime miro con cierto temor a su compañero, que había expresado su disconformidad, al saber que Atena había buscado un doctor para todos lo embarazados –

Pero yo también puedo, digo no por algo soy el más inteligente de todo Asgard, o sea ningún idiota griego me va a ganar – replico el peli rojo –

Pues yo prefiero ir a Grecia, señorita Hilda – dijo resuelto el peli naranja, sin intensión de acceder –

Sí, eso es mejor – aprobó la representante de Odín –

Y luego dicen que no quiero cooperar con mis compañeros – bufo el de ojos verdes –

Cierra el pico, Albe o te juro que mi lira será lo último que ingrese en esta – amenazo el peli naranja –

Como si pudiera hacerlo – rio con burla el de Megrez –

Quieres probar? – los ojos de Hilda rodaron al ver la actitud tan idiota e infantil de sus dioses –

Gemelos – llamó a los de zeta, que negaron rápidamente al saber el pedido que les haría su "diosa" – no, que? – frunció el ceño –

Ni locos vamos con Mime – dijeron en coro –

Bien, Tholl? – el más alto simplemente desvió la mirada – Hagen, vas y me importa tu opinión – asevero ya cansada de los desplantes de sus guerreros –

Siempre Hagen, no? – poco le falto al rubio para hacer berrinche –

***F***

Y sí llegamos al inicio, donde todos los embrazados y sus compañeros que "voluntariamente" los acompañaron se encontraron en el edificio de consultoría y atención.

Mierda! –

Merde! –

Scheiße! –

Skatá! –

Shit!-

Dritt! –

Mal! –

Merda! –

Skit! –

Bakavāsa! –

Las mismas palabras, diferentes idiomas y por el mismo motivo: encontrarse con su enemigo en el mismo lugar y eso solo significaba, que estaban condenados a las burlas.

 *****M*****

 **PV: aquí les dejo la tercera parte, que me costó mucho por lo que espero les guste xp**

 **Ikki: todo te cuesta…**

 **PV: oye! Tengo una vida agitada y cosas que hacer…-**

 **Ikki: si como no…**

 **PV: mejor me voy! No pienso soportar tus insolencias Ikki…- T,T**

 **Ikki: insolencias? Esta sí que es exagerada…**


	4. Tercer Mes

**Tercer Mes**

Si el segundo mes había sido terrible, mejor no pensar el siguiente. Dioses que estaban pagando! Con el tercer mes de embarazo vino…mi ropa! Estoy gordo! Sip, el tercer Mes era el inicio de algo llamado subiendo de peso…

Eso no era gracioso. No, definitivamente eso no era gracioso. Torturaría a todo el averno si era necesario, si con eso encontraba al culpable de ese chistecito.

Quien fue?! – la voz de Garuda se escuchó por todo el inframundo, lugar que muy a pesar de estar acostumbrado a lamentos, no se esperó un grito de esa magnitud –

Ahora que tiene? – pregunto Myü a Lune que se cubría los oídos en ese momento –

Debe ser los síntomas, va por el tercer mes – contesto después de un rato, dejando la tasa de café a un lado para volver su vista al libro –

Pobre criatura, con la madre que le toco al rato se vuelve igual a Minos – comento distraídamente, antes de darle un mordisco a su mil hojas –

Ni que te escuche llamarlo madre – negó Lune, recordando que por haber hecho un comentario sumamente inocente, recibió la paliza que en su vida iba a recordar –

Experiencia? – Bromeo Valentine, que también tomaba desayuno junto a ellos –

Algo así – fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el espectro de Balrog, antes de que la puerta del comedor se abriera de golpe. Aiacos, le había tirado tremenda patada a la pobre –

A ti te quería ver! – Minos no supo ni lo que pasaba hasta que se vio siendo arrojado al suelo por Radamanthys que si se percató del ataque –

Ah! Maldición Rada! – se quejó el peli blanco –

Cállate que me debes la vida – gruño el rubio –

Que…- iba diciendo mientras se ponía de pie, cuando un plato pazo rozando su oreja – pero que Hades…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y si no fuera por sus reflejos un vaso le hubiera dado de lleno –

Ahora que le pasa? – tras la mesa que usaban como escudo, Minos pregunto al rubio –

Ni idea, pero algo me dice que es mejor no salir – expreso el rubio de ojos dorados –

Y luego dicen que el que está mal soy yo – cometo mientras veía como Garuda zarandeaba a Zeros de un lado a otro como si fuera cualquier objeto –

***M***

No estas gordo. Las inútiles doncellas se equivocaron – se decía así mismo el dios guerrero de Benetasch, dejando a un lado uno de sus tantos pantalones, que solía usar en tiempo de frio extremo – si ellas lavaron con agua fría, lo que solo se debe lavar con caliente – volvió a decir mientras tiraba su camisa – no, no has engordado – volvió a negar –

Que haces?- Fler, irrumpió en la habitación del peli naranja, sacándolo de su trance. Había demorado más de lo común en bajar a comer por lo que la rubio había tenido que ir por él, pues por mucho que los demás dioses se estuviesen muriendo de hambre nadie se animaba a ir, y con eso de los derechos laborables, pues… allá Hilda tenía que pedir por favor –

Nada – se encogió de hombros, mientras buscaba algo en el armario –

Mime, mi hermana y los demás desean comenzar a desayunar y…- iba diciendo, cuando noto que Benetasch seguía en ropa de dormir y había un montón de ropa desperdigada de un lado a otro – pasa algo malo, con esta ropa? – pregunto de manera inocente –

NO ESTOY GORDO! – grito el peli naranja asustando a la rubio que no entendió a que vino eso, solo supo que luego de eso sus pies se fueron solitos de ese lugar. Allá quedo el esperara a todos para desayunar, si su hermana querida quería esperar que lo haga solo o que vaya ella por el dios de Eta –

***M***

Sorrento era una persona pacífica. No le gustaba llegar a luchar si no era extremamente necesario. Prefería hablar, si hablar…

Sorrento, suéltalo! – Por vigésima vez Julián ordeno, obteniendo nulos resultados – suéltalo….a la una, a las dos…no me obligues a contar tres, Sorrento – amenazo pero nada – hagan algo! – le gruño a sus generales que solo contemplaban a su dios intentar razonar con el peli lila –

No es por ofender ni nada pero, EO se lo busco – negó Kasa, no queriendo meterse entre las manos asesinas de Sorrento y el cuello de Escila –

Si se muere, ustedes pagaran el sepelio – amenazo Solo, cansado de ver como Sorrento apretaba más y más su capa blanca en el cuello de Eo –

Lo votamos al mar, igual si llega a su país que lo entierre – expreso Kasa, ganándose una mirada asesina de Julián – que? Aposte por Argentina y su país gano – mascullo por lo bajo –

Se va a lastimar – dijo un preocupado Isaac la falta de delicadeza de Sorrento a tratar su pancita – y dañara al bebe –

Déjenlo desahogarse, eso le servirá – aconsejo Krishna – ya verán que al rato se calma y regresa a ser como era antes. Todo debe seguir su curso – sin más que decir se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino a su pilar –

Odio decir esto pero, Eo se lo busco y como dice el dicho: el que busca encuentra – se sentó junto a Kasa a contemplar la muerte lenta y dolorosa del general del océano pacifico sur –

Bian, se supone que tú deberías preocuparte. Si Eo muere te juro que tú te encargaras de cuidar todo el océano pacifico, y solo recibirás un sueldo – expreso Julián ya cansado de la actitud tan calma de sus generales frente a la muerte de otro –

Eso me saco por compartir obligación con Eo – mascullo, mientras se acercaba a donde se cometía el crimen –Sorrento, deja a Eo – ordeno con una seriedad impensable, que en vano fue, porque Sorrento no aflojo su agarre –

Sorrento, no estás gordo. Ya conoces a Eo le gusta molestar a medio mundo – sonó la voz gruesa de Kanon, haciendo que Sorrento cediera un poco –

No te creo – Bian miro con ojos entrecerrados todo. O sea ellos luchando por largo rato, porque fue largo. Habían llegado una hora antes del desayuno a detener a Saren pero nada, ni siquiera cuando llegó Poseidón y ahora llegaba Kanon y Saren cedía…-

Kanon, que haces aquí. Creí que este mes te quedarías arriba? – sonrió Julián al ver los resultados de la intervención del mayor. Si por mucho que Kanon haya sido un traidor, seguía siendo el más eficiente –

Me adelante – fue lo único que dijo antes de jalar de los pies a Escila alejándolo de Saren, por precaución –

***M***

 _Alerta! Alerta chicos, no mencionen la palabra GORDO. Repito no mencionen la palabra GORDO –_ el mensaje por cosmos de Aioros, llegó a primera hora ese día, extrañando a medio santuario con excepción de los caballeros involúcranos en el proyecto Junior. Algo debía saber Sagitario como para dar esa orden, y como ellos decían si lo dice Sagitario mejor hacerlo pues…

Pero siempre había revoltoso, y personas que les valía lo dicho…

Tengo hambre – se quejó Afro, por quinta vez al ver como DM lo ignoraba y seguía entretenido en sea lo que estuviere haciendo en la computadora –

…- el de cáncer, seguía presionando las teclas con una rapidez envidiable al igual que movía el ratón, sin siquiera escuchar la nueva queja del piscis –

DM, me muero de hambre – se lamentó –

Ángelo…- se puso de pie y camino directo a donde se encontraba el de cáncer y sin importarle lo que DM estuviera haciendo cerro la laptop aplastando los dedos del peli azul – ME MUERO DE HAMBRE – grito ya con enfado –

Y eso a mí que #$#%"$&/%&%$ me importa! – expreso colérico. Con un demonio porque tenía que pasarle eso a él, justo cuando estaba por acabar de matar a todo el ejercito de muertos vivientes y salvar a su pueblo…eso no era justo –

Te debe importar porque también es tu bebe! – le reclamo con molestia –

Mío?! O no, prefiero comer tachuelas antes que engendrar algo contigo! – Rebatió mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida – además debes dejar de comer, no vez que tu ropa ya no entra….BALLENA – rio al ver la mueca desencajada de piscis. Había tocado un nervio y lo sabía, no por algo era el mejor amigo del peli celeste –

Ballena! Ballena tu #"%$%#$!&%/&%! – eso fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar DM, pues al rato siguiente solo sintió algo caerle encima –

***M***

No se lo digas…-susurro Shaka a Kiki, que asintió, mientras ayudaba al rubio a cambiar la ropa del tibetano por una de una talla más. Si después de haber escuchado del ataque que Dita a DM, por haberlo llamado ballena, pues era mejor no hacer enojar a Mu –

Que hacen? – Mu miraba con cierta curiosidad al rubio y Kiki –

Nada, solo guardábamos la ropa limpia – dijo rápidamente el pequeño. Haciendo que Shaka se diera cuenta que había mal influenciado en el niño en ese tiempo. Ya que si hubiese sido un mes atrás el niño le hubiese soltado toda la verdad a su maestro –

O bueno, gracias – la sonrisa encantadora de Mu regreso a su rostro, haciendo suspirar de alivio al virgo y aprendiz –

Este mes no será tan malo – pensó el rubio –

***M***

Camus nunca había sufrido por colesterol o peso demás, así que no entendía porque Milo lo había arrastrado a comprar fruta y verduras.

Milo, ya te dije que no es necesario. Aurora, siempre me lleva los mejores vegetales y frutas frescas – expreso con cansancio –

Pues no lo creo – negó y siguió su camino arrastrando al de acuario por medio mercado de Rodorio –

Milo…-el constante jaloneo y el chocar con las personas lo estaban molestando – volvamos – ordeno cerrando los ojos y buscando las paz que no sentía desde hace tres meses y algo –

No hasta que encontremos las botitas de duende – negó y siguió adelante –

Bien, encontramos las malditas Caiguas y me dejas en paz – gruño para luego ya seguir el camino de Milo –

Y bien para que todo esto? – Luego de conseguir las dichosas Caiguas y que Milo al fin accediera regresar a Acuario, Camus pregunto lo que tanto le molestaba –

Estas engordando y solo de grasas saturadas, es mejor que comas algo sano sino pobre del niño…- comento Milo sin levantar la vista, pues se encontraba limpiando los vegetales para prepararlos –

Engordando…- la voz de Camus sonó débil y algo llorosa –

Oh no…- Milo solo se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio al guardián de onceava casa correr a su habitación. Había metido la pata –

***M***

Debes comer…-Aioros, llevaba casi una semana tratando que Capricornio comiera algo más que un vaso de agua y pan –

Estoy bien, además debo estar en forma soy un guerrero – respondió el español, que blandía una espada –

Pero eso no es alimento. Además te vas a morir si sigues así. Piensa en mi hijo… - pidió Aioros con los ojos llorosos –

A no, esta cosa es todo menos tuyo…- negó el español señalando su vientre –

Eso fue cruel. Además es natural que engordes durante el embarazo – opino el sagitario – comes por dos –

…-Shura siguió en lo suyo sin prestarle mayor importancia al sagitario –

Shura no me ignores – la voz de Aioros sonó demasiado seria para el gusto del español –

Bien, pero luego me dejas en paz – acepto sentarse y comer lo preparado por Sagitario –

Hermano debes dejar de alimentar a la cabra o el cocinero del Santuario lo confundirá con cerdo – Aioria, tenía que haber llegado con sus impertinencias –

Tenía que ser…- suspiro Aioros mientras cerraba sus ojos, y escuchaba a lo lejos a su hermano gritar, y ser amenazado de muerte por Shura – y tanto que me había costado convencerlo de comer –

***M***

Enserio ninguno fue…- Radamanthys y Minos se encontraban atrincherados en la habitación del primero mientras sostenía la puerta que era continuamente golpeada por un furioso Aiacos –

No les creo!- vocifero – los conozco par de idiotas, sé de qué pata cojean y que excremento tienen de cerebro! – grito y aumento sus golpes a la puerta –

Pero es verdad, la que te cambio de ropa por una de maternidad fue Pandora – acuso Minos, al ver como en la puerta se abría una pequeña grieta, muy a pesar de que Radamanthys le miro mal –

Hija de #"&%$/&/(/)()%&$#!"#$# - los golpes cesaron pero no las palabras soeces-

***M***

Kanon! – Saga recién caía en cuenta de que su gemelo faltaba, y ahora se debía presentar solo a recibir su castigo de Shion. Iba a matar a su gemelo –

 *****M*****

 **PV: y por fin, después de medio año yo regreso con la actualización de algo jejejeje**

 **Ikki: el cinismo es algo común en ti –**

 *****: que hago nuevamente yo aquí? –**

 **PV: oh! *.* se que se acerca mi cumpleaños…pero, wa! Dos fénix, dos fénix alguien de arriba debe amarme demasiado –**

 **Ikki: quien te amaría? –**

 *****: rayos! Donde vine a terminar. Bueno por lo menos se que pronto vendrán por mi…**

 **PV: jejeje recuerdan que ambos desaparecen sin que nadie sepa donde fueron o cuando volverá…wajajajaja**

 **Ikki y ****: ya nos "#$%$ &%$#&**


	5. Cuarto Mes

**Cuarto Mes**

El dolor era algo común en sus vidas, ya sea físico o emocional, ellos ya estaban preparados para afrontar todo ello. Sin embargo, bien dicen que dolores que mujer pasa no hay hombre que soporte. Y el dolor que una mujer afronta, cuando su cuerpo se adecua para albergar a un bebé, es infernal. Dolores y sensaciones que se producen a los dos lados de la parte baja del abdomen, que solo es una pequeña parte de lo que una **madre** pasa el cuarto mes…

 ** _El entorno nota el embarazo..._**

Es recién a partir del cuarto mes de embarazo que el entorno nota el embarazo de la futura mamá.

Wa!, qué lindo tendrán un bebito cierto? – Mu sintió su alma ir , hacerle compañía a Hades y regresar, al escuchar a la jovencita que los atendía, gritar al notar su vientre. Si, había olvidado el detalle de que su pancita ya se notaba –

Eh…- no supo que contestar y tampoco era como si quisiera que la chica hiciera algo más que entregarle las verduras que había bajado ese día a comparar, pero tampoco podía hacerle un desplante por lo que… –

Como sea, solo deme los espárragos – y allí estaba el insensible Shaka, que mando la emoción de la muchacha al frio Asgard –

OH! – la chica se sintió avergonzada por andar de entrometida, y pensó que tal vez la pareja no quería que nadie supiera del bebé. Tal vez los padres de estos no estaban enterados – sí, disculpe – con esas palabras le entrego lo pedido a la pareja – que tengan un buen día y cuide a su novia – agrego haciendo que Mu la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos y Shaka pasara saliva algo asustado. Después de todo y los cambios que había tenido Mu, nunca sabía como iba a reaccionar ante eso –

***M***

 ** _Primeros movimientos del bebé_**

Se movió! – Dite, pego tremendo grito que un durmiente DM reacción cayéndose del sofá que era su actual cama –

Quien murió? – Preguntó desorientado y en medio de un bostezo –

Tu neurona, idiota – bufo al ver el estado de DM –

Idiota el que me levanta a plena madrugada, por alguna tontería – gruño antes de acomodarse para tratar de dormir –

Eres un bruto Ángelo! Y yo que venía a decirte que NUESTRO bebé se movió – se cruzó de brazos y espero que el de cáncer se arrepintiera, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un ronquido por parte de este – ah! ANIMAL! Contigo no se puede! – Grito mientras le tiraba una patada al mueble con toda su fuerza, provocando la ruptura de este y la caída de DM –... – el cuarto guardián no pudo ni reaccionar cuando Dite ya se había encerrado en su EX habitación –

Espera te agarre Dite! – fue lo que escucho Abel que dormía tranquilamente, antes de tremendo grito –

***M***

 ** _Problemas de digestión y de reflujos de ácidos gástricos_**

Te dije que no comieras tanta comida rápida – expreso con calma el bicho azul que picaba las tan benditas caiguas –

No es culpa de la comida, si no del bicho parasitario que llevo en la pansa – contradijo Camus sin dejar de ver con molestia a Milo –

No culpes a quien no ha hecho nada – dejo de picar para luego acercarse a la olla donde hervía el repollo – mmm… le falta sal – cometo mientras le echaba un poco – necesitas fibra para des_estreñirte – agrego al ver la cara de asco del francés –

Pues si estoy estreñido es por culpa del BEBÉ, pues mi vientre se ha extendido para poder almacenar a esta cosa y además aplasta otros órganos que…- suspiro y callo al ver la cara de perdido del escorpión – olvídalo – suspiro antes de caminar al refrigerador y tomar un gaseosa –

Camus – el bicho se cruzó de brazos y arrugo el ceño –

Qué? Tengo sed – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y se encamino a su habitación –

Cuando cambiamos de lugares? – Se preguntó el octavo guardián antes de seguir en su labor –

***M***

 ** _Manchas sobre la piel_**

Solo eso faltaba – según tenía entendido, Shura nunca había sido vanidoso o bueno, eso era lo que parecía, más ahora… -

No! No! Por la bruja Atena! Mi piel –Shura llevaba medio día observándose en el espejo y balbuceaba de vez en cuando cosas así –

Jajajaja ay! Ay! Jajajaja muero jajajaja muero jajajaja – Aioria llevaba rato revolcándose de la risa. Como le alegraba el día molestar al español ROBA hermanos –

Son manchas de embarazo, cuando el bebé nazca se irán – instruyo el amable sagitario que trataba de ayudar a su hermano no morir por falta de oxígeno –

Y si no! Y si no! – el capricornio tomo de los hombros al castaño mayor y lo zarandeo con violencia –

Quedaras moteado de por vida! Jajajajajaja – Aioros deseo ser hijo único en ese momento. Shura se había lanzado sobre el leo buscando descabezarlo –

Ya los dos, Shura recuerda que no puedes portarte tan violento o dañaras al niño y tú, Aioria, a tu templo – ordeno ya cansado de sus peleas –

Pero Aioros – se quejaron en coro ambos –

…- solo basto una mirada para que ambos callaran e hicieran lo ordenado –

***M***

Ush! - Mime llevaba dos horas tratando de dormir sin embargo el movimiento en sus entrañas no le permitían ni pegar el ojo - necesito dormir... - murmuro mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño -

Amigo, necesitas unas buenas horas de siesta - mendigo Bud, que había llegado justo cuando al fin pudo pegar el ojo, después de acomodarse en la sala del Valhala -

Uy! Si mira esas ojeras fácil pasas como panda - agregó de inmediato Syd, haciendo que Mime gruñera. No había sido bueno torturar a los gemelos los dos primeros meses -

Cierren el pico - pidió a su modo. En verdad necesitaba descansar. Llevaba días sufriendo de dolores en la cadera, como si se las abrieran, su sistema digestivo era un desastre, su corazón latía más rápido de lo común y como cereza para el pastel su hermosa piel pálida se había manchado -

Pero porque amigo, si no más vinimos a hacerte compañía - Bud lo abrazo por los hombros. Si, esos gemelos le iban a hacer la vida, en ese cuarto mes, un infierno -

***M***

Y puedo saber qué haces tú aquí? - Sorrento no quería la visita de nadie y tampoco quería su compasión. Odiaba a su dios y a sus compañeros -

Lo echamos a la suerte - respondió mientras le tendía la mano - Tetis nos regañó por dejarte sólo - agrego para si -

No quiero, ya me canse de sus burlas - desvío la mirada que estaba roja de tanto llorar - quiero a Kanon - murmuró mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas -

...- soltó un suspiro - Shion se lo llevo para el Santuario. Además fue broma, ya sabes cómo somos - alego -

No me importa - Sorrento estaba abusando de su paciencia -

Isaac hizo una selva negra, en disculpa - dijo como quien no quiere -

El no hizo nada - contradijo -

Bueno igual vámonos - volvió a insistir - debes dormir y comer - agrego al ver la palidez del Austríaco, eso no era bueno -

***M***

Shion, no puedes...- Kanon llevaba media hora rogándole al pelo verde que no hablara con Saori - sabes que no soy responsable, ni cuidadoso y mucho menos bueno en cuidar; cómo crees que voy a cuidar de un bebé? Piensa en esa alma desafortunada que caiga bajo mi cargo - vaya que el don de la manipulación era lo suyo -

...- Shion suspiro y se permitió dudar y era cierto, pobre criatura que caiga bajo el cargo de ese gemelo, pero Saga era bipolar o sea que el pobre niño iba a quedar entre locas, ya se Kanon o Saga el que lo tenga en la pansa - ... - que debería hacer? -

***M***

 ** _La libido es muy importante durante el cuarto mes de embarazo. Es importante que las futuras mamás comprendan que las relaciones sexuales no representan un peligro para el bebé. –_** concluyo su lectura Lune –

mmmm solo dice eso, pero cuando…- Myü que estaba junto al de Balrog fue interrumpido por el grito de Radamanthys – Y ahora? – su mirada se posó en el noruego –

El señor Radamanthys estaba leyendo una copia de este libro – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – seguro ya hizo molestar a Aiacos – soltó un suspiro -

¿? – el de Papillon no entendía a que se refería el peli blanco–

Solo fue broma! Solo fue broma! – Paso gritando el rubio juez, mientras era seguido por un furioso Garuda que a su vez era seguido por un risueño Minos, frente a dos desconcertados espectros –

Que paso? - pregunto curioso el peli fucsia al juez noruego -

Pues el cejon le dijo a Aia, que siempre podía tener actividad nocturna...- sonrió al recordar cierto detalle, que obviamente no diría frente a Myu -

Oh...pero eso es verdad - comentó Lune -...ya entendí - sonrió al ver la mirada de su superior -

Jajajaja - ambos noruegos soltaron la carcajada en conjunto -

Y estos? - bien, Myu estaba perdido en la confusión -

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno chicas espero les guste y disculpen la demora pero ando algo corta de tiempo -**

 **Ikki: que mentirosa...? si eres como un león, duermes 20 horas al día -**

 **PV: Eso es mentira ? mi trabajar mucho! Mucho!**

 **Ikki: mañana es feriado ?**

 **PV: EH...?**

 **Ikki: ? excusa ya no tienes**


	6. Quinto Mes

**Quinto Mes**

 **¡Un periodo de felicidad!**

 _El quinto mes de embarazo es un periodo de felicidad para la futura mamá. El bebé se mueve cada vez más y el contacto con la mamá es mucho más cercano._

 _Durante el transcurso del quinto mes de embarazo, El futuro bebé se mueve cada vez más, sus movimientos son progresivamente más notorios. Este gira, se encoje y estira las piernas..._

Wa! Se movió! – Myü veía realmente emocionado como la _pancita_ de su superior se movía –

Si supieras en la noche – comento con cansancio el juez peli negro violeta –

Uh?, porque? – el de las hadas lo miro con curiosidad y confusión, el no entendía porque Aiacos tenía ese humor, si tener un bebé era tan lindo y más si era propio, no? –

En las noches se mueve, el muy condenado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Es como si nadara! En mis entrañas!– expuso en un grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes – y cada vez me duele más la espalda…- se quejó más tranquilo –

Claro, el peso del bebé – expreso con una sonrisa el espectro – y cuando se sabrá que es? – pregunto con cierto entusiasmo que hizo que Aiacos le dedicara una mirada extrañada –

Según nos dijo el doctor, en este mes debería hacerle una visita – contesto con cierto tono de alegría – este mes sabré que es – agrego –

Enserio?! – sí, sin duda Myü se veía más entusiasmado que los que serían pa_madres –

***M***

 _El vientre crece cada vez más. El embarazo, salvo por ciertas mujeres, es muy notorio. El crecimiento del útero provoca dolores a cada lado del bajo vientre._ _La necesidad de dormir se hace sentir._

…- Shaka, callo a esa voz que le decía que se parara y ayudara a Mu, que hace rato trataba de tomar una de sus herramientas celestes, que se le había caído y que no podía tomar por el bulto que tenía en el vientre – te…- una mirada asesina de Mu, le hizo notar que su lengua no le había obedecido –

Tenga maestro – Kiki, hizo lo que hace mucho Mu quiso hacer, recoger la herramienta – el bebé está **MUY** grande – la inocencia del peli rojo no le hizo medir sus palabras – cuando sabremos que es el bebé? – cuestiono, sin dejar de acariciar la _pancita_ de su maestro –

Pronto – contesto el lemuriano soltando un suspiro cansino – Shaka te encargas del almuerzo? – Pregunto al rubio que asintió de inmediato – gracias – sonrió de manera dulce – tengo un poco de sueño – y un bostezo confirmo sus palabras, por lo que de manera lenta se marchó a su habitación –

Kiki – llamó el rubio al niño que lo miro con atención – mide tus palabras – expreso serio, sin importarle que el niño no entendiera a que vino eso – ahora ayúdame a hacer el almuerzo – pidió a lo que el pequeño se encogió de hombros y le siguió. Los adultos estaban locos –

***M***

 _Encorvamiento y dolor de espalda. Manchas de embarazo. La respiración se vuelve más pesada._

Estas bien? – hace más de tres días que el de sagitario había nota el esfuerzo que hacia Shura para continuar con su ritmo de vida –

Si, solo… ne…cesito…descansar…un…momento – respondió de la mejor manera y es que su orgullo le impedía, demostrar sus dolores –

Yo creo que debes descansar – sugirió un preocupado Aioros –

Cuando necesite una opinión, te lo are saber – de mala gana respondió – además no puedo dejar de entrenar solo por un niño…- por largo tiempo tomo aire para recuperar la respiración –

Shura – la seriedad en la voz del castaño delataban su estado de molestia, y es que no le había agradado su manera de hablarle – ven, te llevare a Capricornio y te callas – expreso contundente, y sin importarle la cara de asesino de la cabra, lo alzo en brazos para llevárselo a dicho templo –

Bájame Aioros! Bájame! – Grito mientras trataba de zafarse, más el dolor de espalda y su respiración agitada le quitaban fuerzas – eres…un…i…dio..ta…- gruño –

Si, Shura – respondió sin darle importancia realmente a sus palabras, el mayor, siguió el ascenso a templos superiores, que para mala suerte de Shura tenían que pasar por leo, donde su mayor tormento lo esperaba –

Y ahora? – el león no se lo podía creer – hermano de donde sacaste y te llevas a ese cachalote? – pregunto tratando de ocultar su sonrisa –

Ca…lla..te…! – apenas y pudo decir ello, pues por cada cosa que quería decir el aire se le iba –

O Shura, disculpa te confundí – fingió inocencia, que hizo gruñir al español al no poder hacer otra cosa – hermano te saldrá una hernia – determino sonriendo de lado –

Aioria, no seas así – ordeno ya cansado el sagitario de las palabras de su hermano – has algo productivo, y ayuda a Saga a atrapar a Kanon para que lo lleve ante Shion – ordeno y como invocados Kanon pasó como una ráfaga seguido de Saga –

Bueno – acepto de mala gana y es que sabía que tenía que obedecer si no quería que su hermano lo castigase – cabraca – soltó el insulto al español al verlo sonreír de forma burlona –

***M***

 _Encías y dientes. El aumento de peso continuo._

Ah! – DM suspiro, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar esos grito mientras se disponía a cocinar el desayuno, pues a esa misma hora Dite se despertaba e iba al baño, donde su actual enemiga, la Balanza, lo esperaba – no, no…maldita me odias! – volvió a escuchar el italiano que solo negó ante eso – yo no puedo estar tan gordo! No! – chillaba el de piscis, sin importarle nada –

Llevas aun crio, es normal! – intervino en un grito el italiano –

Es cierto! – Al parecer era algo común que ellos hablaran a los gritos y de estancia en estancia – que preparaste hoy? – llegó con mejor ánimo el peli celeste a la cocina donde DM en respuesta le tendió un plato con una tortilla de verduras –

Traga y calla – ordeno al ver la mueca del sueco –

Oye, más respeto soy la madre de TU hijo – le gruño y clavo el tenedor en la tortilla como si lo hiciera en la piel del de Sicilia –

QUE NO ES MIO! – grito ya harto de que Dite dijera eso –

Pues lo es! – contradijo y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados –

Dioses, que estaré pagando – mascullo por lo bajo –

Yo quería, una crujiente pizza – hizo un puchero al ver la parte que le quedaba por comer de la tortilla –

Tus dientes y encías están sensibles, así que NO – recordó y negó el de cáncer –

Pero…- quiso replicar –

nada, ahora come que tenemos que ir al doctorcillo…- expreso con cierto desprecio –

Es verdad! – el ánimo había vuelto al sueco. Eso extraño al peli azul –

***M***

 _El cabello, se vuelve quebradizo y se cae con facilidad._

Y ahora? – Milo no entendía que hacia Camus, pues desde que puso un pie fuera de la cama lo veía pasarse el peine sin parar por su aguamarina cabello, y esa no era la primera vez o no, eso había empezado desde que el quinto mes de su embarazo empezara – que paso, Cam? – pregunto con cautela –

Esta quebradizo y se cae… - respondió en un susurro, y Milo se sorprendió al ver dos lagrimones en los ojos azules del acuario –

Pero qué? –cuestiono al no entender –

Mi cabello, mi hermoso y envidiable, cabello – lloriqueo, asustando un poco al peli azul que no se esperaba esa reacción –

No, enserio?- trato de bromear un poco y es que no entendía porque hacia tanto escándalo por algo así –

Si! Que no lo entiendes! MI CABELLO, EL MÁS HERMOSO DE TODOS LOS DEL SANTUARIO ESTA EN ESTE ESTADO TAN CATASTRÓFICO – bien, eso sí era exagerado – además no quiero que él me vea así – expreso en un susurro que Milo apenas y entendió. Quien era él? –

***M***

No entiendo porque demoras tanto…- Alberich, ya estaba cansado de ver como Mime sacaba, probaba y votaba, la ropa de su armario –

Es que eres un idiota, por eso – respondió sin dejar su tarea –

Si, como sea – bufo – igual date prisa que tienes cita con el doctor – recordó haciendo que el peli naranja se apurara a buscar la ropa indicada –

Bien, está es – sonrió satisfecho al encontrar un conjunto adecuado para el día – ahora si vamos – sonrió aún más olvidándose del dolor, sueño y molestia de los últimos meses -

***M***

No que te dolía todo – Bian, veía como Sorrento se movía de un lado a otro con una agilidad envidiable para alguien en su condición –

Nadie te pidió venir, así que calla – ordeno con molestia, mientras seguía subiendo por los pasillos del edificio donde estaba el consultorio del doctor contratado por Atena –

Claro, claro – respondió con enfado el canadiense – cuidado que te caes…- se burló al ver a Sorrento detenerse un poco y arreglar su ropa antes de entrar a la sala de espera – oh no…- al parecer iba a ser algo clásico el que se encontraran todos los involucrados del proyecto JUNIOR en esa sala de espera –

***M***

El doctor Hokuto* los atenderá en un momento – ante la mirada de todos los embarazados y su acompañantes, un hermoso rubio de ojos azules, que se ganó la atención de más de un PADRE, pasaba a la oficina del doctor –

Y ese quién era? – pregunto con cierto enfado Mime a Sorrento que negó –

Igual es un conoció – intervino Dite –

Puede ser…- respondió Camus con recelo –

Algo pasaba en ese lugar, y sea lo que sea a los PADRES de los bebés no les gustaba nada, y es que ellos no conocían al doctor y por el comportamiento de las pa_madres algo no cuadraba –

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno aquí les dejo este cap. El cual disfrute mucho escribiendo jajajaja**

 **Ikki: como no?, si me dejas así! Así! Quienes son?! Quienes?!**

 **PV: *Hokuto; es uno de los personajes de BTX otra de las obras de Kurumada y por qué lo amo lo incluyo igual voy a incluir otro personaje de esas serie wajajajaja**

 **Ikki: o_o!**


	7. Sexto Mes

**N/A: En este fanfic Hokuto u Homero, es la reencarnación del dios de la medicina, Asclepios. Como lo mencione en el segundo mes, Atena "contrato" a la reencarnación del dios de la medicina, por lo que este se encarga de ver todo acerca del embarazo.**

 **Sexto Mes**

 _El doctor Hokuto los atenderá en un momento – ante la mirada de todos los embarazados y sus acompañantes, un hermoso rubio de ojos azules, que se ganó la atención de más de un PADRE, pasaba a la oficina del doctor –_

 _Y ese quién era? – pregunto con cierto enfado Mime a Sorrento que negó –_

 _Igual es un conoció – intervino Dite –_

 _Puede ser…- respondió Camus con recelo –_

 _Algo pasaba en ese lugar, y sea lo que sea a los PADRES de los bebés no les gustaba nada, y es que ellos no conocían al doctor y por el comportamiento de las pa_madres algo no cuadraba._

 _***M***_

 _Homero, viste la cantidad de personas que esperan ser atendidas? – pregunto al ver al doctor mirar con tranquilidad el monitor –_

 _Si – respondió con naturalidad y sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla –_

 _Y cuanto te tomara hacerlo? – cruzo sus brazos y pidió a algún dios que le diera paciencia –_

 _Dos o tres horas – respondió restándole importancia al asunto –_

 _Después de almuerzo, supongo? – preguntó tragándose su enojo –_

 _Ya almorcé – contesto como si nada –_

 _Almorzaste?! – la uñas de la mano izquierda se clavaron en el brazo derecho – como que almorzaste?- dejo salir su irritación en un suspiro –_

 _Viste cuantos pacientes tengo, cierto? – Por primera vez levanto la mirada encontrando la azul – entonces sabes que tengo mucho trabajo – agrego al ver la ira contenida –_

 _Nos dejaras plantados? – Le gruño a tiempo que se acercaba a pasos largos y amenazadores – Karen y Ron vinieron de muy lejos – protesto –_

 _Yo no les dije que vinieran – se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse –_

 _Ah! Eres un insensible! – Bufo a tiempo que se giraba y salía tirando un portazo –_

 _La mirada que les había dado el rubio al salir de la habitación, era de odio puro y algo más…_

 _Disculpen la demora – todas las miradas se fijaron en el hombre de bata – vamos a empezar…-abrió una carpeta – Mu – el mencionado se puso de pie y camino en su dirección –_

***M***

 _La visita al doctor no había resultado como lo esperaban, ni siquiera como la primera vez…_

 _Si, así como lo puede ver señor Ángelo, el bebé que espera Aphrodite es niño – índico el doctor mientras señalaba la pantalla que, en efecto, mostraba el feto que se movía de vez en cuando –_

 _Oh – no sabía que sentía, pues era la primera vez que sentía algo así – un niño – murmuro, más la pequeña sensación que lo invadió se fue al demonio al girar a ver a Dite que miraba con ensoñación al médico, que poca importancia le daba al asunto pues él estaba concentrado en su trabajo –_

Podrías dejar de cantar? – le gruño, mientras presionaba con molestia las pobres teclas de la laptop –

Ush! Todo te molesta – dejo de cantar para mirar al peli azul que parecía descontar su frustración con los muertos vivientes –

Dime como reaccionarias tú, si un loco con un bebé en la panza se pone a cantar todo el día y no hace más que eso? – le pregunto sin despegar su mirada del juego –

Si tuviera la voz tan hermosa como la tengo pues, bien – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – tengo hambre – expreso después de un rato de observar al de cáncer jugar con maestría –

Y? allí está la cocina – señalo con la cabeza en dirección a la dicha –

Death – hizo un puchero al sentirse ignorado – sabes que soy un caso para la cocina – hablo como niño regañado –

No me importa – le corto de manera fría –

Pero…- sus ojos se aguaron –

No me vas a convencer – diciendo eso se puso de pie y cerrando la computadora, se marchó a su cuarto –

Ángelo…- musito con desgano –

***M***

 _Debe tener más cuidado – el doctor miraba con seriedad la carpeta de seguimiento de Aiacos – tiene que dejar las responsabilidades o asuntos que lo estresen – recomendó al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en el juez –_

 _Si supiera – suspiro al recordar que no era exactamente su trabajo el que lo estresaba si no los babosos de sus amigos, compañeros y líder los que lo estresaban –_

 _Fuera de ello, el bebé se está desarrollando sin ningún problema – miro por un momento al juez oriental – la niña que espera necesita un lugar que no sea el inframundo – concluyo antes de girarse –_

Nepal…- susurro, mientras arreglaba su ropa en las maletas brindadas por Pandora, que para sorpresa de Aiacos, había estado de acuerdo con que se marchara, por lo menos hasta el nacimiento de la niña –

Dónde vas, Aia? – el impertinente de Minos había irrumpido en su privacidad –

Donde no estén ustedes dos – pensó sin dejar de empacar – donde pueda estar sin estresarme – contesto –

Cierto! El cejón dijo algo de estrés y de un doctorcillo que tenía tarados a…– comenzó a divagar el peli plata haciendo rodar los ojos al nacido en Nepal – y dónde vas? – insistió con su pregunta –

Aun no lo sé – respondió, negándose a decirle su destino al noruego –

Vas a Nepal, cierto? – sus ojos negro violetas se abrieron de par en par al verse descubierto por su desquiciado amigo –

Como…?- balbuceo –

Fácil, Pandora me ordeno ir contigo – expreso encogiéndose de hombros –

Ya decía yo que no me dejaría ir así no más – bufo el menor – y porque tú? – le miro de reojo sonrojándose levemente–

Pues…- miro con desgano al menor – el rubio no quiso ir, Lune me dijo que NO y Myü, no se mueve si Lune no va…y los demás pues te temen más desde que tienes al crio ese en la panza – explico como si nada –

Que? Myü anda con Lune? – al demonio lo demás a él le intereso más ese asunto –

No, Myü acosa a Lune – negó y rio al recordar la cara de pánico de su subordinado al escuchar al de las hadas –

Ok, eso sí es extraño – acepto, mientras trataba de quitarse la imagen que se había formado en su mente – nos vamos? – pregunto al otro que asintió. Su destino Nepal –

***M***

 _Shura, de los que eh visto eres el que mejor ha llevado su alimentación – el doctor miro con satisfacción al castaño mayor, quien le había informado al pie de la letra lo que el español había estado comiendo y como había sido su estado durante su embarazo – más debes tratar de hacerle caso a Aioros y no exigirte demasiado – aconsejo –_

 _Pero…- quiso replicar el capricornio –_

 _No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargo de que Shura se alimente bien y se relaje para que mi hija, nazca perfecta y hermosa – interrumpió sin importarle la mirada asesina del décimo guardián –_

 _Bien, eso sería todo – lo despidió Homero –_

Así que será niña – intervino Aioria al ver como su hermano hablaba emocionado con Saga y Kanon –

Así es, tendré una hija! – celebro, provocando una mirada de molestia en su pequeño hermano –

Qué bueno que lo tomes así, Cupido – le palmeo en el hombro Saga, mientras miraba a su gemelo de reojo –

Que insinúas? – Kanon le miro con los ojos entrecerrados –

Nada, nada – levanto sus manos en señal de paz –

Eso espero, que suficiente tengo con esto – se señaló la panza –

Bueno, yo…ya es hora de ir por Shura seguro tiene hambre – se excusó el sagitario al ver la mirada de Kanon –

Yo voy contigo – se coló Aioria –

Aioria – Shura – el castaño mayor miro con algo de sorpresa el saludo que se dieron ese para, al parecer habían hecho un pacto de paz momentánea –

Te quedas a comer? – pregunto el mayor, a lo que el menor de los tres negó –

No creo – miro a su hermano y luego a Shura, y se preguntó si su hermano se estaba llevando demasiado en serio el juego de su diosa…y pensándolo a hora, los involucrados en el proyecto Junior seria _MADRES_ y los que le ayudaban _PADRES_ entonces, su hermano tendría una hija y él, pasaría a ser tío y… - iré a ver a Marín – sacudió un poco su cabeza antes de decir ello y lego se marchó –

***M***

 _No me diga, que no lo ha pensado? O mejor dicho sentido? – cuestiono el doctor a lo que el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Sorrento desde que entrara a la sala se esfumara –_

 _Gemelos?! – Bian, no lo podía creer ahora entendía mejor por qué el "volumen" excesivo de su compañero –_

 _Si, y ambos son niños – explico el doctor sin inmutarse ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos más jóvenes –_

 _Pero yo…- los ojos de Sorrento se aguaron, no es que no quisiera a sus bebés, bueno en verdad en ni siquiera quería tener hijos pro siendo las cosas sí, pues…igual la noticia le había afectado y él que había ido a la cita médica por ver a Homero y le salía eso –_

 _Tiene que alimentarse mejor y también alejarse de personas, asuntos o algo que altere su estado, pues al esperar gemelos es un poco más riesgoso – hablo el doctor sin más –_

Siempre puedes ir Isaac – Sorrento después de tanto tiempo de insistencia por parte de su dios, había aceptado ir a vivir en una de sus mansiones en la superficie, pues según el dios los gemelos no podían nacer en un ambiente como Atlantis –

Enserio?! – el menor solo necesito de eso para correr a su pilar a preparar maletas, dispuesto a acompañar a su amigo Austriaco. Desde que se enterara de su partida había estado rogándole de que le permitiera acompañarlo a cuidar de los gemelos –

Gemelos…- murmuro y miro su "pancita" ahora comprendía por qué su vientre era el más grande de todos los pa_madres –

El Karma – la voz de Krishna le hizo dar un salto en su lugar, no se esperaba la visita del de Sri Lanka –

Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono haciéndose el desentendido y ocultado su susto –

Por la rencilla que le tenías a Kanon – respondió con simpleza –

Como sea – suspiro – igual tendré dos niños – volvió a suspirar, haciendo que el mayor lo mirara algo preocupado – Isaac viene conmigo, así que…- trato de explicar su estado, más el moreno se lo impidió –

Bian, ira – interrumpió – El señor Julián cree ambos harían una linda combinación. Son los más fuertes después de Kanon – agrego al ver la mirada de desconcierto del peli lila –

Pero Isaac, yo…- trato de decir algo –

No te preocupes, ya se le pasara – le quitó importancia al asunto –

Bueno…- acepto, al final no se llevaba tan mal con el hipocampo aunque si lo pensaba bien se pasaría a… sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar a cierto doctor indiferente –

***M***

 _No importa si le da asco, debe comerla es necesario para el mejor desarrollo del feto. Debe buscar una manera de prepararla en la cual su estómago la acepte – para sorpresa de Shaka el doctor tenía un carácter un tanto parecido al suyo – las vitaminas del pescado son necesarios, en especial en este mes – diciendo ello tomo la mano de Mu, haciendo que el lemuriano se sonrojara levemente, lo que hizo que Shaka le mirara extrañado – tu estado emocional tampoco es tan bueno, sé que tienes un niño en casa y además te visitan otros, más debes priorizar al bebé en este momento. No te preocupes de más – le sonrió levemente, haciendo que el sonrojo de Mu incrementara –_

 _Si – murmuro aun perdido en las sensaciones que les provocaba el doctor –_

 _Bien, eso está mejor – miro a hora al rubio que le miro con algo de molestia que divirtió al dios –_

Y que será el bebé, maestro? – Pregunto Kiki mientras se acercaba con alegría al peli lila, que arreglaba un poco los vegetales que prepararía en la cena de ese día –

Niño – respondió con una sonrisa –

Qué bueno! Así tendré con quien jugar – celebro el pequeño pelirrojo sacando una sonrisa más amplia de su maestro – espero nazcas pronto bebé – expreso mientras le acariciaba el vientre a su maestro – así podremos jugar e ir a Jamir, veras que te gustara – Mu se enterneció al ver a su niño hablarle a su pancita – como se llamara? – cuestiono levantado la mirada para encontrarla con la de Mu –

Ah, pues…- esa pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido y es que aún no lo había pensado – que te parece si buscamos nombres? – los ojo le brillaron al aprendiz al escuchar la propuesta –

Si! – el niño abandono la cocina para ir a la biblioteca de templo –

Se le nota emocionado – la voz de Shaka, saco a Mu de su mundo –

Kiki, siempre quiso alguien con quien jugar y poder usar sus habilidades – comento el Aries en un suspiro –

Entonces el que tengas un bebé no le afecta – Mu miro con un puntito elevado al rubio – digo, Kiki no lleva tu sangre a diferencia de este – se explicó –

Lo sé, más quiero mucho a Kiki desde que llego a mí a sus dos día de nacido – la mirada que le dirigió al rubio, estaba cargada de sentimientos – es como mi hijo, al igual que este – señalo su vientre y no me importa que no lleve mi sangre – se giró dispuesto a ir con su aprendiz –

Bien, entonces tendremos dos hijos – Los ojos del de Jamir se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Había escuchado bien? Shaka estaba aceptando ser el padre de su hijo y el de Kiki?

***M***

 _La única mascota es Jim, aunque Fenrir, lo trate como uno de nosotros – explico Mime sin despegar la mirada del peli almendra doctor –_

 _Y no se siente extraño a su lado? – cuestiono sin despegar la mirada de su carpeta –_

 _No, bueno antes de embarazarme le tenía un poco de alergia pero ahora…- pensó un poco en su hasta hora convivencia con el lobo –_

 _Bueno, al parecer la niña le ha hecho un poco más fuerte ante esa alergia – expreso el doctor – sin embrago le recomendó no pasar mucho tiempo con el animal, o al menos hasta que nazca la niña, así evitamos futuros problemas respiratorios que el pelo del animal puedan provocar – aconsejo, sin prestarle atención a los bufidos y gruñidos de Alberich que estaba cansado de escuchar, según él, ineptitudes del médico –_

Siempre puedes tocar la lira – Bud veía como Mime trataba de negarse a sí mismo el tocar su instrumento favorito –

No sé – negó al recordar que el lobo amaba su música y siempre se acomodaba a sus pies – Jim, se puede acercar y no quiero reprenderlo – desvió la mirada al lobo que dormitaba a los pies del gemelo Syd –

Ok, pero no puedes negarte tocar, eso te deprime y le hace mal a la nena – comento Syd mientras le pasaba la mano por el lomo al animal –

Pero…- suspiro eso era verdad, le encantaba tocar su lira y el no hacerlo le provocaba cierta frustración y molestia –

Toma! – Atrapo en el aire su lira – Jim, vamos a dar un paseo – llamo el dios guerrero de Megrez, a lo que el animal camino hacia este. Así Alberich y Jim abandonaron el palacio Valhala–

Que gesto más bonito – hablaron los gemelos en coro en son de burla, haciendo sonrojar al peli naranja –

***M***

 _No se preocupe la niña se encuentra bien, aunque le recomiendo bajar de peso y comer menos grasas saturadas – recomendó el peli almendra, mientras buscaba la manera de no burlarse de la manera que era visto por el peli azul y el peli aguamarina, uno con molestia y el otro con admiración – debe comer más fibra para quitarse el estreñimiento y comer frutas le ayudara a tener los azucares que necesite y no recurra a las golosinas – agrego antes de cerrar la carpeta – eso es todo – concluyo –_

 _Vamos Cam – Milo tuvo que decir ello o el acuario no se movía –_

Te gusta el doctor no? – pregunto mientras lavaba las frutas para picarlas –

Que? No…solo me parece una persona muy admirable – respondió en tanto miraba con atención una revista de comida –

Si y yo tengo 15 – ironizo el bicho –

Tienes el cerebro de 5 – bromeo el peli aguamarina – ya enserio, solo me parece un gran doctor – agrego –

Si tú lo dices – acepto sin intención de seguir la plática después de todo Camus podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana –

Es cierto Milo, si me gustara te lo diría…además – miro su pancita por un momento – tú y yo tenemos a esta bebé y…- sus ojos se aguaron sin motivo aparente – yo quiero que ella nazca en familia – esas últimas palabras dichas en un susurro sorprendieron al griego que sonrió –


	8. Séptimo Mes

**Séptimo Mes**

Y cuando menos nos lo esperamos, el tiempo paso volando, tanto así que llegamos al séptimo mes. Mes en el que tal vez los pa_madres tomen de manera algo distinta esa nueva experiencia, que vean con mejores ojos, al bebé que crece en su interior, así mismo sus compañeros serán participes de esos nuevos cambios y nacimiento de nuevas emociones, que si bien en un inicio no fueron agradables o esperadas, ahora todo podría cambiar, llegar a ser un momento de…

 _Córtala ya!, quiero saber qué pasó con los dorados, no lo que tu piensas…_

 _Ok. A pedido de Ikki, comencemos…_

***S***

Nepal, hermoso y lindo Nepal – la mirada negro violeta de Aiacos se paseó por todo el lugar, encontrando reconfortarle su antiguo hogar - ... - sus ojos se cristalizaron de manera nostálgica al ver a la que creyó nunca más volver, su hogar, años habían pasado desde que su conciencia como espectro lo llevarán a abandonarlo para ir al inframundo - gracias - murmuró con una sonrisa que reflejaba su sentir ante la nueva oportunidad de vivir -

Señor! - la ensoñación en la que estaba sumergido se esfumó al escuchar a una mujer gritar - déjelo por favor...ayuda! - en ese momento deseo no haber ido con Minos a hacer compras el muy idiota, usaba a un hombre como marioneta, mientras la señora gritaba por ayuda y la demas gente no sabía como actuar o hacer, Minos y su apariencia de psicópata los hacía dudar -

Me lleva - mascullo antes de acercarse y detener a su colega. No quería que el mismo día de su regreso lo sacarán a patadas, por ese idiota - Minos...- no gritó, no hizo una escena simplemente llamó al noruego que giró a verlo con algo de curiosidad - bájalo ahora - ordenó sin importarle los gritos del pobre desafortunado. Habían ido a comprar provisiones antes de alojarse en su antigua casa, y tenía que haber llevado al baboso de Noruega -

Sólo juego no seas, molesta - le miró con una sonrisa traviesa que rompió la máscara de paz del menor. Sabía Minos cuanto odiaba que lo tratar como idiota, pero claro...oh, era cierto debía recordar que mientras estuviera en su estado le convenía que todos creyeran que era mujer, aunque eso le molestará en sobre manera -

MINOS! -a hora si levantó la voz; pues el condenado Grifo tomó otra victima - ya bas...- un dolor agudo lo hizo callar de golpe y llevar su mano a su vientre o no, algo estaba mal - ah!- no pudo contener ese grito y Grifo dejó sus juegos para ayudar a su amigo -

Que pasa...Ai, que...? - preguntó mientras lo trataba de mantener de pie, pero un bolsaso le hizo callar y mirar a la insolente que había osado tocarlo -

Muchacho tonto, tu pareja en ese estado y tu dándole dolores extras - le regaño una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, algo mayor - ven llevala a descansar, debe reposar y calmar su ánimo...- ordenó la mujer, a lo que el peli blanco la miró dudando si debía seguirla - quieres perder a tu hijo? - cuestionó con el ceño fruncido la mujer-

Señora no...- quiso aclarar cierta paternidad, más la mirada de la mujer lo detuvo, que miedo se parecía a la misma de Pandora –

***M***

Mime ten cuidado - pidió Hilda con preocupación al ver al de Benetnasch, caminar por el filo de la terraza - puedes resbalar y caer...- insistió a ser ignorada por el de pelo naranja que caminaba cada vez más cerca del hielo -

...- sus ojos fijos en la pequeña aldea bajo la montaña de Odin - puedo salir? - cuestionó a la que consideraban casi una diosa, si ya no era considerada así - Desde que se me nota el embarazo no puedo...- agregó con melancolía haciendo que la peli celeste sintiera mal -

Mime - busco una manera de recordarle que no podía por su estado más... - si prometes que seguirás al pie de la letra lo que te digo y yo voy contigo, podrás - Acepto al tiempo que se acercaba al de ojos naranjas y lo jalaba a una parte más segura -

Bien - sonrió levemente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar al interior del palacio -

Ok, Ponte esto - Hilda le tendió una ropas holgadas y femeninas a su guerrero que la miró sin entender - no es normal ver a un hombre embarazado - explicó a lo que el peli naranja suspiro con pesar antes de asentir. Eso era verdad –

Pero miren que tenemos aquí? – Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron cual aves de rapiña a la carne, a Mime que vestía cual doncella desposada - te vez hermosa - comentó Syd ganandose una mirada de oído del menor, pues bien sabido era por todos que Syd y Bud, gustaban de molestar al peli naranja-

No te enojes que es la verdad, si no fuera porque sé que eres Mime te juro que te pedía una cita – bromeó Bud, recibiendo la misma mirada –

Ya que están con esos ánimos, acompañen a Mime al pueblo – ordeno la peli celeste con cierto enfado, pues no le gustaba que hicieran enojar al de Benetnasch –

Ni locos! – hablaron al unísono, al solo pensar en ir con el menor, que si era buena compañía, había cierto rabo que pisarles con respecto al pueblo –

Sean buenos tíos – Les sonrió la poseedora del poder de Odín – o prefiere ser alguno, el padre? – la cuestión dejo helados a los tigres, y con el ceño fruncido al músico –

Ok no, el castigo es para ello o para mí? – Cuestiono ahora el de Eta, provocando que Hilda girara su mirada a su encuentro – me calló – agrego al ver esa mirada fría cual hielos que evitan se derritieran –

***M***

No crees que es muy pronto – las mejillas del peli lila estaban teñidas de un ligero carmín, que lo hacía verse adorable a los ojos de la mujer que los atendía –

Porque? – cuestiono el canadiense sin mirarlo, pues seguía buscando el color indicado para ese corralito que le había gustado –

Es que…- miro sus manos y jugueteo con ellas – le dije a Kanon que podía ayudarme a elegir – explico y cerró los ojos esperando la molestia del otro general –

Oh, bueno – se encogió de hombros y dejo lo que hacía para caminar a la salida de la tienda –

 _Señorita_ , no debió decirle eso a su esposo, se veía muy ilusionado con la idea de comprar las cosas para el bebé – expreso la mujer con cierto aire lastimero – es difícil que un hombre se interese con el tema, y usted lo desprecio de una manera tan cruel – termino negando –

Son bebés, y…- Suspiro la mujer tenía razón había lastimado a Bian, era mejor hablar con él –

***M***

Es niño, Dite – le recordó el italiano, deteniendo el parloteo del piscis –

Y? yo también soy hombre y mi nombre…- quiso replicar –

Tú eres un caso aparte – le corto, provocando un puchero en su amigo – a mi gusta Rafaelo o Leonardo – comentó haciendo que el de los peces lo mirara con el ceño fruncido –

Ya te digo que mi hijo no se llamara como una de esas tortugas que tanto te gusta ver – le dijo con molestia, en tanto se cruzaba de brazos y seguía ojeando la laptop donde buscaba nombre en red –

Cuáles tortugas? – Se hizo el desentendido – yo le quiero dar cualquiera de esos nombres a MI hijo, porque me parecen adecuados para el hijo de dos guerreros de elite – expreso. Y de donde habría sacado tremendo discurso? –

Yo lo llevo en la panza, así que yo decido – dictamino el de Suecia, haciendo que el venido de Italia lo mirará con molestia –

La diosa Atena, nos lo dio a los dos, además si no fuera por mí ahora estarías muriendo de hambre – le reto –

Y eso qué? – Le devolvió el reto – bueno si haces una buena pizza tal vez lo piense – cambio de actitud tan repentinamente que dejo con una expresión de "y ahora?" a DM –

***M***

No – fue la rotunda respuesta del español –

Pero, bien y si… – volvió a intentar el castaño –

No – fue la respuesta que le dio, incluso antes de que si quiera saber qué era lo que Aioros quería –

Pero si todavía no eh dicho nada – se quejó al fin, su paciencia tenía un límite y Shura estaba abusando de este –

Bueno que querías? – le miro con desconfianza –

Comprarle ropita – expreso con cierto aire dolido, que hizo que el español se sintiera culpable, pero… -

No, tal vez otro día – y por mucho que le afectara ver al mayor con cara de cachorro regañado, no podía ceder –

Entonces podemos elegirle nombre? – se rindió ante la idea de querer sacar al español de capricornio –

Puedes – accedió mientras se acomodaba mejor frente a la televisión –

Dije podemos, Shura – su paciencia se había acabado, así que apagando el televisor y mirando de una manera hasta ese momento desconocida por capricornio, le tendió la computadora portátil –

Bueno – se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a buscar nombres en internet –

***M***

Mira qué curioso! – Camus suspiro con algo de pesar, salir con Milo era como hacerlo con un niño de 5 años – que tal este, Cam? – llamo la atención del francés que solo miro curioso lo que sostenía el griego –

Qué es? – cuestiono al no encontrarle forma a esa cosa –

Un canguro, obvio – le dijo señalándole los agujeros que servían para las piernas y cuerpecito para el bebe – aunque, tal vez sea mejor un rosa – dijo pensativo – Colette es niña, así que…- dejo el canguro azul y tomo el rosa –

Colette? Te dije que yo quería que se llame Melissa – negó el acuario –

Pero a mí me gusta Colette – le miro con ojos aguados el bicho manipulador –

Melissa y punto – expreso antes de girar su mirada a donde no estuviera el bicho –

Bueno, pero yo elijo la decoración de su habitación, la escuela, el colegio, la universidad y…- Camus solo atino a rodar los ojos, ante las palabras de su bicho atarantado –

Está bien, pero por el momento busquémosle mantitas – le sonrió a tiempo que se acomodaba su cabello, en un moño alto…tal vez debía cortárselo un poco –

***M***

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar una tienda para bebés, pues cuando tuvo a Kiki, bajo su cargo, se tuvo que arreglar en Jamir, por lo que ver tantas cosas monas para su futuro hijo pues le traía cierta ternura.

Cual prefieres? – sonrió con dulzura al ver como Shaka le preguntaba a Kiki, cuál de los dos trajecitos para bebe prefería. Sin lugar a dudas, el rubio estaba más adecuado al pelirrojo –

Me gusta más el de ratón – opino el niño –

A mí me gusta el de oso – negó el mayor – que hacemos? – dijo mirando al pequeño como si se encontraran en tremenda encrucijada –

MAES…- el grito del niño fue silenciado por el rubio –

Kiki, sabes que mientras estemos fuera del santuario no puedes…- le susurro a o que el niño asintió –

Disculpe – murmuro para luego – Mamá…- llamo con cierta duda a Mu que le devolvió la mirada de duda, para luego acercarse – cual te gusta más? – cuestiono señalándole los enterizos que Shaka sostenía –

Los dos, se ven monos – sonrió –

Entonces los dos – concordaron Shaka y Kiki, para luego caminar a donde estaba la chica de la tienda, para que se los envolviera y les diera el ticket de pago – nos llevamos los dos – señalo el de virgo ni bien se acercó a la joven –

Oh! Que buena elección – alago – los dos trajes le quedarán bastante monos al nene…- hablaba mientras los ponía en su respectiva bolsa – otra cosa señor? – cuestiono cual rutina –

No, solo eso…ven Kiki – tomo la mano del niño y siguió su camino a caja –

Wa!, no es lindo ver a un padre con su hijo comprando ropa para su siguiente bebé? – Murmuro la joven a su compañero que solo rodo los ojos – y la mamá se ve tan linda…- otra mueca de fastidio por parte de su compañera –

***M***

Kanon, podrías…- Saga miro mal a su gemelo que solo se limitó a alzar sus piernas mientras el pasaba con la escoba – dejar de estar sentado y ayudarme…- concluyo con algo de molestia –

No, estoy embarazado y no pudo, ni debo hacer esfuerzo – le sonrió con cierta malicia –

Por Atena, los demás que llevan un bebé ayudaban por lo menos un poco en su casa – gruño el mayor, al saberse un esclavo de su hermano –

No quisiste llevar tu al bebe ahora te aguantas – se encogió de hombros y dio eso por respuesta –


	9. Octavo Mes

**Octavo Mes**

Y como piensa resolver eso…- la mirada verde se concentró en la azul –

Existe la cesárea – respondió sin apartar la mirada –

Ya, y crees que ellos quieran ser cortados? Digo, suficiente dolor están pasando como para querer recibir un corte – le miro con una sonrisa al percibir una pequeñísima mueca en su compañero –

Como sea, al final si Atena se los ordena no creo que sean capaces de negarse – se encogió de hombros –

Eso se llama tiranía – expreso el rubio con disconformidad – como puedes apoyar algo así? –

No la apoyo, solo estoy tratando de ayudar a todos – le restó importancia –

Sí que más. Bueno como sea…me parece cruel – negó y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, odiaba cuando Homero pasaba a su estado insensible –

Y porque estas tan preocupado, después de todo son solo humanos al servicio de Atena - le miro por un momento, antes de ver hacia el exterior de aquella oficina –

Por lo mismo que son humanos, ellos son frágiles, no como tú o yo – se apoyó la cabeza con pesar en el hombro del castaño – sería bueno que hables con Atena, para saber cómo se solucionara lo del parto – sin más que decir salió de aquel lugar –

Fou – murmuro -

***M***

 **El momento de dar a luz se acerca. Sientes más necesidad de afecto, atención y cuidados. Tu pareja será un apoyo importante.**

No te me acerques! – Shura llevaba rato tratando de huir de un por demás empalagoso Aioros, que desde el inicio de aquel tortuoso octavo mes, se había vuelto sagitario –

Pero Shura, aquí dice que...- trato de excusar su actitud –

Nada! Sabes que me importa un pepino lo que digan esos libros tuyos...déjame en paz! – Sentenció sin más que decir y porque le estaba doliendo mucho la espalda, se marchó directo a su habitación donde se aseguraría de que el mayor no se acercara por nada -

Bueno, yo quise ser amable – se encogió hombros antes de girarse en dirección a su templo – nos vemos más tarde – se despidió y sin mirar atrás desapareció de capricornio. Sabía cuánto odiaba el español que lo ignorara –

No puedo creer que se haya ido el muy idiota – sus ojos se habían cristalizado y se sintió SOLO –

Pero Shura, quien te entiende…- pegándole un susto de muerte, el griego había aparecido tras el español – vez que si necesitas de mi…- sonrió de manera encantadora mientras lo abrazaba, sacándole un suspiro de alivio al de capricornio. Porque Aioros tenía que ser así de encantador–

***M***

 **La madre debe alimentarse aún mejor, pues necesitara de mucha energía para el bebé y ella.**

Deja de tragar – DM, llevaba rato repitiéndole lo mismo a Dite pero al parecer este ni le prestaba atención –

Cállate! – apenas y separo el sándwich de su boca para responder –

Si sigues así vas a parecer una ballena preñada – volvió a insistir, y no porque en verdad le importara que el peli celeste pierda su figura si no porque su alacena y bolsillo eran los que estaban pagado todo –

Estoy esperando un bebe así que no importa si como – respondió al tiempo que alcanzaba otro sándwich –

Igual no me atormentes cuando tu armadura no te quepa - se encogio de hombros y decidio dejar por la paz al peli celeste al final, era su cuerpo y vida -

Piscis?- era cierto desde que se embrazara hace 8 meses aproximadamente, que no habia podido vestir a su amada piscis y eso era algo que en verdad le dolia, porque vamos que se habia esforzado un monton para obtenerla y ahora ya no la podía usar mas.-...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Se sentía gordo, torpe y feo. Dioses porque estaba tan sensible -

Y ahora porque lloras? - DM, había vuelto después de un tiempo a la sala al no escuchar los constantes reclamos de comida y se encontró con que su amigo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas -

Soy una ballena y Piscis ya no me quiere...- y eh allí la respuesta que esperaba Ángelo, después de todo si habían hecho efecto sus palabras-

Sólo estas un poco pasado de peso – ups! eso hizo llorar más aun al de las rosas - pero tienes un bebé así que es comprensible que...-

Es cierto - El italiano casi se cae de cabeza al darse cuenta que si otra vez había caído en la trampa de las lágrimas -

Por Atenea, sólo un mes más - negó y suspiro. Olvidando que tener un hijo no solo era parte de 9 meses y ya, si no toda la vida-

***M***

 **El bebé pasa a ser objeto de celos y de desplazamiento, sí en la familia hubo un niño más grande...**

Kiki - advirtió el rubio sin dejar de cortar las pequeñas verduras que usaría para hacer la cena de esa noche - Kiki...- volvió a llamar al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo hacia todo menos hacerle caso - ya basta! - el lemurianito se sentó de inmediato en el suelo y dejo de saltar sobre los sofás de Aries -

Porque gritas Shaka? - el rubio dejo salir todas sus frustraciones en un suspiro cansino, al ver a Mu, entrar apenas a la sala. No entendía que le pesaba al pelirrojo si al inicio se portaba bien o será que él estaba más irritable que nunca? –

Nada solo…- negó y miro por breve momento al niño –

Kiki, es un niño y...- Mu callo al ver la mirada del virgo - Kiki si Shaka te pide que no hagas algo, tienes que hacerle caso si...? - pidió con dulzura, muy a pesar de que sabía que su alumno solo le obedecía a él y a quien le simpatizaba, aunque se preguntó por qué ahora le hacía enojar a Shaka si hace un tiempo atrás los veía llevarse bien? -

Pero maestro - Shaka negó, últimamente Kiki estaba muy pero muy consentido, y eso lo veía reflejado en las lagrimas formadas en sus ojos -

Dale Kiki, ya no llores...- trato de tranquilizar al pequeño, cuando un fuerte dolor le hizo llevar la mano a su vientre –...-

Mu?! -Shaka se acercó ayudarlo al ver lo pálido que se ponía -

...pa..parece...que...Ya quiere nacer...- expresó con voz cansina y es que esa contracción le habia dolido mas que las anteriores -

Aún no es hora...Ya todo va estar bien...tranquilo...- su voz fue lo último que escucho Mu, al caer dormido. Ese bebe le estaba quitando no sólo alimentos sino también su cosmos, y eso empezaba a hacerle estragos -

...- Kiki solo vio con molestia como Shaka se iba con su maestro en brazos, y se olvidaban por completo de él. Y le dolió saberse desplazado por algo que ni nacía, que al inicio le agradó la idea de un "hermanito" ahora ya ni lo quería - Mu...- pequeñas lágrimas cayeron y jugueteo con su manitas. Tenía 8 años, debía ser maduro, o eso le decían todos...pero no podía se maduro cuando su Mu, quien fue lo primero que recordó, le ignoraba -

***M***

Inhalar y exhalar, es lo más indicado cuando los síntomas de ruptura de la fuente se presenta - Camus veía con espanto a Milo leer en medio de la sala -

Cuando me cambiaron a mi Milo? - expresó con ironía a tiempo que tomaba asiento junto al peli azul - que lees?- preguntó al ser ignorado por el bicho -

Como proceder cuando el bebé este por nacer - se encogió de hombros antes de cambiar de página – no quiero que esto me agarre desprevenido y no saber qué hacer – comento en tanto suspiraba con cierta ilusión –

Enserio…- Camus se sonrojo levemente al saber que Milo estaba tratando de ayudarlo en ello, sin importar como – yo…- sus ojos se aguaron. Y no sabía porque tenía esas ganas de llorar –

Ay no Cam…- Milo vio con cierto terror las lágrimas de acuario, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a que este se viera tan venerable, que no sabía cómo actuar – no llores, si hice algo que no…- el sonrojo que ataco el rostro del peli azul solo fue comparable con el color de su uña, cuando estaba listo para usar su ataque predilecto –

Por eso te quiero mucho! – el frio e insensible guardián del onceavo templo, se había lanzado a sus brazos y con mucha sinceridad le había expresado esas palabras –

Y yo te quiero a ti…ambos – expreso correspondiendo el abrazo. Sin duda el que Atena embrazara a Camus, había sido la mejor de las cosas que podía haber hecho en su inu…divina vida –

***M***

Está bien? – la preocupación se percibió a través de la voz del espectro de grifo, pues su rostro se mostraba tan inexpresivo como siempre –

Si, solo fue una contracción – la mujer cambio el paño que estaba sobre la frente de un pálido Aiacos – pero si en verdad le preocupa debería de dejar de hacer que se altere. Su embarazo está muy avanzado, y aun no entiendo cómo es que se les ocurrió hacer un viaje como este en estos momentos – reprendió la mujer –

Quería regresar a su tierra natal – respondió en peli blanco encogiéndose de hombros –

Esa no es excusa para lo negligentes que han sido – con molestia hablo la mujer, sin dejar de ver con preocupación al peli negro violeta – el tener un hijo no es un juego y si no lo sabían, no debieron meterse a ser padres…- la mirada furiosa de la mujer hicieron temblar levemente al noruego. Esa mujer le hacía recordar tanto a Pandora –

Lo sé pero él.., ella – se corrigió al darse cuenta de que estaba por hablar de más – quería regresar y yo…- trato de justificarse –

Sé que es hombre y también quienes son, Minos de Grifo – corto la mujer – y no me mires así que no es raro que mi señora no sepa ya de esto, y este preparada para ayudar – expreso sin dejar de atender al Garuda –

Y quien es tu señora? - cuestiono pues recién cayo en cuenta de que la muer tenia cosmos y eso era lo que estaba usando para aliviar a Aiacos. Tanto se había descuidado como para no darse cuenta de ello? –

Ilitía* – respondió con simpleza – y yo soy una de sus doncellas…- respondió de igual manera – así que es mejor que dejes de mirarme de esa manera, Minos, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos no para hacer otra cosa – le sonrió –

***M***

Y porque no se va él? – Fenrir lleva rato mirando al exterior del Valhala, sin entender por qué Jim tenía que estar allá afuera soportando el inclemente frio de Asgard – Jim no tiene la culpa de que este se haya vuelto alérgico a su pelo y…- su boca fue silenciada por la mano de Bud –

Mime no…- para desespero de los gemelos el peli naranja había escuchado todo lo dicho por el peli celeste –

Sacaron a Jim? – los ojos naranjas del eta se aguaron, al saber la cruel realidad que estaba pasando el lobo por su culpa – porque?! Si yo ni siquiera me eh quejado y además está nevando…! – Empezó a reclamar en medio de llanto –

Ush! Fenrir, tenías que hablar…- ambos tigres miraron con cansancio al eta, hace un par de semana que este estaba más sensible, que era mejor no darle motivo pero ahí iban y lo hacían llorar –

Pero yo que…- el menor ni entendía que pasaba – y solo dije que Mime se fuera y entrara Jim – expreso encogiéndose de hombros –

Me estas echando? Le diré a Hilda – hablo con molestia olvidándose de su llanto – todos son unos idiotas! – se fue de la sala, olvidándose incluso del tema anterior –

Y ahora viene Hilda y nos…- los tigres solo sintieron a el cosmos de su amada líder explotar. Eso iba a ser eterno o qué? –

***M***

Desde el día que lo descolo de la manera en que lo hizo, en aquella tienda de bebe. Bian, lo había ignorado más de lo Sorrento estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Sigues molesto? – Que era un tanto inmaduro, inocente, explosivo y todo, por la misma edad que tenía, era por ello que se sentía totalmente avergonzado con el mayor por haberle hecho tremendo desplante –

Iré a cocinar – ignorando su pregunta e incluso su presencia, abandono el jardín de aquella casa que Julián les había dado –

Bian, espera… - llamo más el mayor parecía no haberlo escuchado – Bian…- se sintió tan miserable por estar rogando la atención de su compañero, y más un porque le dolía. Y eso que antes le valía un pepino si le hacían caso o no, más ahora… -

Que deseas para el almuerzo? – pregunto el mayor asomándose por la puerta, aunque sin mirar al peli lila –

Está bien lo que quieras – se apuró a contestar, tratando de no hacerlo enojar más –

Si quieres – se encogió de hombros –

Discúlpame, no quise…- hablo rápido al ver la intensión del castaño de volver a meterse a la casa –

Está bien, no estoy molesto. Solo trato de no controlar la emoción de ver el desarrollo de un bebé, porque al final los bebes son tuyos y tu sabrás a quien le das la paternidad – corto las palabras del austriaco – así que yo solo estoy para cumplir la orden dada por Julián – sin más que decir y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto de Sorrento continuo con lo que hacía –

…- bien eso había sido muy cruel para Bian y él mismo –

***M***

Kanon, limpia tu cuarto! – escucho la voz de Saga desde la cocina – Kanon, lava lo que usas! – escucho la voz de Saga desde la lavandería – Kanon el sofá no es para dormir! – escucho la voz de Saga desde la salida – Kanon! No puedo limpiar la sala si sigues acostado comiendo en el sofá! Ve a ducharte! – el peli azul llevaba días diciendo lo mismo. En mal momento dejo que Atena embrazara a su gemelo, este se había vuelto aún más un parasito –

 *****M*****

 **Ilitía: diosa griega de los partos**

 *****M*****

 **PV: y volví! Me extrañaron?! –**

 **Ikki: al Fanfic, si –**

 **PV: oye! Todo al interés contigo!**

 **Ikki: así soy yo…-**

 **PV: ush! Como sea espero les guste el cap.! Besos! –**

 **Ikki: no demores una eternidad para el siguiente –**


	10. Noveno Mes (Parte I)

**Noveno Mes**

 **Parte I**

 **(El nacimiento de un nuevo ser)**

Atenea, no puedes solo dejarme la responsabilidad a mí – la mirada verde del doctor se fijó en la diosa que miraba con sumo interés la tele –

y…? tu eres el doctor, obvio que lo debo dejar en tus manos o que…? – le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo –

Atenea, son tus caballeros, tu eres la única que puede decidir…Hilda, Julián y Hades ya me autorizaron el proceder – iba diciendo –

Yo también – le corto la peli lila –

Como sea, luego no quiero quejas – sin más que decir el dios de la medicina abandono el lugar –

***M***

Shura!Shura! – Aioros llevaba rato buscando al español, que desde que amaneciera había evitado por todos los medios encontrarse con el sagitario, y es que el griego desde hace unos días le estaba insistiendo para que fueran junto a Shaka y Mu a practicar Yoga que según decía SAN GOOGLE era bueno para las embarazadas – Shura, donde estás?! – Volvió a llamar dentro del décimo templo –

Cabra desquiciada! – Aioria se había unido a la búsqueda –

Aioria – llamo el mayor con tono de advertencia –

Que? Solo digo la verdad…además…- los verdes ojos del león se fijaron con cierta curiosidad tras su hermano – Shura? –

Pero que…? – El castaño mayor siguió la mirada Aioria, encontrándose con que el español dormía plácidamente en el jardín de su templo, junto y sobre a un montón de cojines – como se duerme aquí…- negó el sagitario y suspiro, pues le había preocupado desde muy temprano y estando tan cerca el día en que nazca él bebe –

Nunca creí decir esto pero… - Aioria suspiro antes de continuar hablando – después de todo no hacen tan mal pareja – concluyo y ayudo a su hermano a levantar con cuidado al español –

Gracias, espero no engrías tanto a **Jade** cuando nazca – comento el sagitario –

Pues no creo que pueda, será mi primera sobrina…- se encogió de hombros y sonrió –

***M***

Tranquilo Dite, respira…uno, dos, tres…respira, respira…- DM con cierto terror pedía al peli celeste que tenía la respiración agitada –

Calla idiota! Que lo que quiero ahora no es tranquilizarme sino golpearte, tarado! – el peli celeste sostuvo con más enfado aquella sartén que servía como objeto de amenaza para DM –

Dite, no estas para hacer esa rabietas, piensa que…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el repentino ataque del sueco –

Calla! Que por tu culpa mis rosales están todos moribundos – le grito a tiempo que recordaba que al muy idiota le había dado ese trabajo después de cumpliera el segundo mes –

No es mi culpa, que eso te pasa por flojo – alzo los hombros el peli azul – bien sabes que odio tus rosas –

Y que… - sus palabras murieron en su garganta al escuchar la alarma de su celular – ya es hora de mi clase de Pilates – expreso dejando atrás su molestia –

Uf… de la que me salve – murmuro el italiano –

***M***

Ven Kiki, practiquemos un poco de Yoga – llamo Mu al pequeño pelirrojo –

No quiero – respondió y sin más salió del templo de Aries –

Kiki! – llamo con preocupación –

Déjalo, ya regresara – aconsejo Camus que había ido por "pedido" de Milo a realizar ejercicios de yoga junto al lemuriano –

Es que no puedo…Kiki, lleva así desde un par de semanas atrás y me preocupa, no sabes que le pasa – Camus suspiro ante el tono dolido con el que hablaba Mu –

Simple Mu, esta celoso – respondió con simpleza el menor –

Celoso…pero, oh…ya entiendo – Mu suspiro con tristeza, como no se había dado cuenta antes –

Kiki siempre te vio como su padre, Mu y ahora que tendrás a tu propio Hijo, siente que será desplazado e incluso lo trataras solo como un discípulo, por mucho que le digas que no será así. – argumento el francés – aparte que le debe ser difícil liar con todo esto – concluyo antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana acaramelada –

Pobre de mi niño…- suspiro el Aries –

***M***

Son muy bonitos! – Isaac parecía una ardilla que ha comido dulce de lo tan emocionado que estaba. Así como los demás generales habían ido a visitar a los gemelos recién nacidos –

Como se llamaran? – pregunto la rubia, mientras tomaba en brazos a uno de ellos –

Todavía no…- Sorrento iba a decir que no les había pensado un nombre, más fue interrumpido por su dios –

No me digan que no lo han pensado – le miro fiero, pues eso al joven millonario le parecía una irresponsabilidad imperdonable –

 **Steven y Stephan** , señor Julián – contesto Bian, para desconcierto del Austriaco –

Oh!, que lindos nombres…- exclamo la nereida, para luego besar la mejilla del bebe –

Con que Steven y Stephan…- el dios de los mares miro pensativo a los bebes, que uno estaba en brazos de su nereida y el otro en brazos de Bian. Ambos tan iguales, y eran una mezcla de Sirena e hipocampo. Ojos rosados y cabellos castaño, con la piel trigueña como su padre – serán una alegría para sus padres, será fuertes y valientes, su camino será duro, más felicidad habrá en este. Baja la protección de Poseidón, hoy lo acojo – los bendijo en peli azul, frente a todos su generales – creen que Janto y Balio, los escojan para ponerlos bajo su protección? - más que pregunta a sus generales, fue a él mismo – como sea, Bian y Sorrento, ustedes son encargados de su cuidado – miro a ambos que asintieron – ahora descansa Sorren, que por mucho que haya curado la herida, aun es cansado tener un bebe por 9 meses – sin más el dios salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por todos los demás –

Steven y Stephan – murmuro para luego sonreír, le gusta el nombre. Pues ambos eran el mismo nombre solo que en diferentes idiomas –

***M***

Es muy bonita y tiene los ojos verdes – todos los poseedores de ese color de ojos se miraron entre sí con preocupación, al escuchar decir eso a Fler – el cabello naranja y se parece mucho a Mime! – Celebro la rubia, pues ella había sido su único medio de comunicación con Mime, desde que él bebe decidiera nacer –

Ojos verdes – Mizar y Alcor, se miraron por largo rato – es tuyo! – Gritaron a la vez mientras se apuntaban –

Tu siempre estabas con él! – acuso el menor –

A no, tu fuiste el que dijo que si Mime era mujer, te casarías con ella de inmediato – rebatió el mayor –

Ay, si como si mis ojos fueran verdes…no vez que…-los gemelos de Zeta callaron al caer en cuenta de que: ellos no tenían los ojos verdes en si – jejejeje…no decíamos nada – suspiraron con alivio –

Par de animales – negó Hagen – igual Eta, preferiría comer clavos que soportar a uno de ustedes, se los aseguro – agrego antes de ponerse de pie e ir tras la señorita Fler, que se había retirado a en medio de la pelea de los gemelos –

Como sea, Hilda dijo que podrían pasar a ver a la nena cuando, termine de curar la herida del vientre de Mime – anuncio la rubia que venía cargada de cosas para la bebe – y no Fenrir, Jim aun no puede acercarse a Mime – negó al ver la intención del menor de la orden en meter al lobo –

Como sea, el nacimiento de un bebe lobo es mejor, verdad Jim? – le hablo al lobo mientras este lamia su mano – además tú le enseñaras a **Lett**

***M***

Si no fuera por los ojos dorados, diría que es una mini Pandora – Minos bufo ante el comentario del cejón de su compañero, al parecer para el inglés todo se parecía a su líder, por mucho que esta ni lo pelara – No más espero no tenga el carácter de Aia o el tuyo…- pensó al recordar el bullying que sufría por parte de estos dos –

Como sea, Garuda aún está sufriendo los dolores de la cesárea – un escalofrió recorrió al peli blanco al recordar el nacimiento de la pequeña –

Mira que Ilitía fue buena y mando ayuda para cuidar a Aia, porque seguro tú lo matas – negó el rubio – verdad que tu papá es un animal, verdad que si… - le hablo a la criatura que reía –

Dioses, Rada, si antes te consideraba idiota ahora te considero re-idiota, y me pregunto como llegaste a ser juez, y vaya que muchos creen que eres temible – bufo el noruego al ver al juez de caína hablarle de esa manera a la bebe –

Lo que pasa es que eres un psicótico, es por eso que no entiendes…- argumento el menor – además, **Candra** , es una bebe muy valiosa para el señor Hades y la señorita Pandora – expreso – no por algo me mandaron a confirmar eso de que iba a nacer, pues ellos estarán llegando en cualquier momento – agrego mientras acomodaba mejor a la nena, en sus brazos –

Candra? – le miro con cierta curiosidad y es que eso era algo que no sabía –

Si, Candra, Aiacos me comentó que así le pondría cuando se enteró de que era niña – respondió el inglés – no me digas que no eso sabes psicótico – le dirigió una mirada de decepción – ahora sé porque Aia, prefería llevarme a mí – negó – como sea, Candra, está bajo la protección del señor Hades, así que mejor te enseño a cuidarla hasta que Aia se recupere –

Así que Garuda no confiaba en él, no? –

***M***

Te dije que Atenea, no era más que una malcriada – hablo el rubio con molestia, y es que la diosa de la guerra se había pasado con eso –

Ya me lo dijiste – respondió con indiferencia el castaño – además por suerte ningún dorado sea puesto en labor de parto –

Lo sé, pero seguro ya deben estar cerca, digo Sorrento, Aiacos y Mime, dieron a luz con un día de diferencia respectivamente – cometo mientras jugaba con el agua bajo sus pies – así que puede ser que con los dorados pase lo mismo –

Puede ser – acepto, mientras imitaba lo imitaba – hace mucho que no hacia esto –

Claro, eres un obsesivo con tu trabajo –

 *****M*****

 **PV: y regrese!**

 **Ikki: quien eres y que has hecho con PV?! –**

 **PV: jajaja muy gracioso, pues para tu información quiero terminar con este fanfic, pues presiento que me demore mucho –**

 **Ikki: enserio? Mira que ni cuenta me di…-**

 **PV: yo tampoco jejeje**

 **Ikki: u.u***


	11. Noveno Mes (Parte II)

**Noveno Mes**

 **Parte II**

 **(El nacimiento de un nuevo ser)**

Tranquilo, veras que todo se pone bien – para el carácter frio del doctor, el estar tratando de calmar a Dite, que hace un par de horas había comenzado a sentir dolores de parto, era sorprendente –

Ah! – el grito que emitió el sueco, puso aún más nervioso al pobre cáncer que se sentía más culpable que nunca –

Solo respira, respira…- esos eran los momentos en los que se arrepentía por tratar con dioses y es que por culpa de Atenea y Ilitía, no podía atender ya a Afro, pues las muy condenadas a un no se ponían de acuerdo –

Uf…uf…ah! – el peli celeste en si pálido, se tornó aún más pálido por el dolor – dioses! Ah! Y yo que creí… haber ah!Sentido el…dolor…demonios…más grande…- jadeo de dolor Dite, en verdad que traer un nuevo ser al mundo era doloroso –

Al Hades con Atenea – hablo el dios, para luego pasar a proceder como era debido – ya Ilitía déjala, necesito tu ayuda – hablo por medio de su cosmos –

Como sea la o-diosa de Atenea ni parece interesarle que método usaremos para hacer nacer a los niños – negó antes de adecuar todo para que piscis diera a luz sin problema – tranquilo, esto dejara de doler…- diciendo ello paso su mano sobre el vientre del peli celeste quitándole todo dolor – mientras Hokuto, hace el corte solo sentirás pequeños piquetes…- le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo –

***M***

Eres un completo idiota, Death – le llamo la atención Shura que al igual que el italiano esperaban fuera de la habitación del menor de los tres – como se te ocurre hacerlo rabiar en estos momentos, digo si piensa, no? Sabías que en cualquier momento podía dar a luz y vas y lo enfadas, sabiendo como es Dite…- el español negó, se sentía cansado y molesto…además de…- Aioros…- le llamo en un hilo de voz – ah…ah!...no pue…ser – porque su hija tenia que querer nacer ahora? – Aioros…- llamo al sagitario nuevamente, por mucho que este no estuviera allí, pues había ido con su hermano a comprar la despensa de esa semana –

Shura que…ay, dios…- el pobre cáncer no sabía que hacer – ayuda! – Grito, pues su amigo comenzó a perder todo su color (y eso que ya era pálido) – tranquilo el arquero ya viene…seguro ya se dio cuenta del cambio radical en tu cosmos y….- Shura le apretó la mano, que DM le había dado para ayudarlo, con molestia le enfadaba no poder aguantar ese dolor. Dioses del olimpo ahora sabía que ser mujer no era fácil y eso que el solo iba a tener un bebe –

***M***

Shura! – Aioria apenas y pudo salvar la bolsa que su hermano tiro de manera repentina para luego salir disparado hacia las doce casas –

Ya va a nacer…- expreso en un suspiro el león, pues muy a pesar de que se llevara de perros y gatos con Shura, aun así le preocupaba la situación –

Tranquilo, todo estará bien – Marín que había ido con ellos reconforto al león – veras que Jade nacerá bien, y Shura también lo estará – hablo con voz suave –

Cierto debemos tener fe – trato de animarse –

Si, ahora vamos que debemos estar cerca de ellos – alentó a seguir el camino que Sagitario había dejado atrás –

***M***

Te dije que se parecería más a mí – Dite había caído dormido después de ver a su hijo, pues Ilitía por mucho que le quitara el dolor, había sido cansado todo eso – aunque tiene el color de tus ojos – sonrió DM, mientras acomodaba mejor al nene que le miraba con curiosidad – bien venido al santuario bebé – le sonrió de manera que hace mucho tiempo no hacía, llena de ternura –

Es un bebe lindo **Rafael** – Aldebarán que había ido a ver al pequeño de piscis y cáncer, comento –

Sí, eso es porque se parece a la madre, afortunadamente – hablo Saga que junto a su hermano también se encontraban en el lugar –

Papi, tarado, papi que no somos mujeres solo por haberlos tenido en la panza – corrigió de mala gana el gemelo menor –

Madre viene de la unidos de dos…- iba diciendo Saga, cuando Kanon lo mandó callar –

Al diablo tu explicación, solo cierra el pico – le miro fiero, por lo que Saga se limitó a suspirar. Era mejor dejarlo por la paz o seguro la habitación se volvería un campo de batalla –

***M***

Tómala con cuidado – Marín rio un poco al ver como Aioria, trataba de cargar a la pequeña Jade, pues el león tenia tanto miedo de hacerle daño que se veía sumamente torpe –

No creo poder…hermano – negó y trato de evitar que Aioros le diera a la bebe –

Aioria, no se necesita mucha ciencia para alzarla – le sonrío –

Si él no quiere, yo si…yo si… - Seiya, hace media hora que pedía le pasaran a la niña, más el sagitario "parecía" ignorarlo a propósito –

Seiya – llamo Marín, pues le parecía muy imprudente el actuar del Pegaso – luego podrás alzarla – agrego al ver la intención de protesta –

Bueno – acepto resignado a solo ver al bebé de lejos, igual que el dragón que solo esperaba su turno –

Aioros…- llamo el español con voz somnolienta – no dejes que Seiya la toque…- pidió en un susurro antes de caer dormido –

Eres una niña muy hermosa, **Jade** – el nombre le había caído a pelo, pues el color de su cabello y ojos tenían un color jade –

Bienvenida al santuario – le hablo Aioria, después de haber podido acomodarla en sus brazos –

Ya soy abuelo! – Docko había entrado a la habitación casi tirando la puerta –

***M***

Vez que sirvieron las clases de yoga – Shaka miraba con superioridad a Milo, que solo suspiro, era difícil ganarle al rubio –

Como sea – suspiro – espero Camus este bien – volvió a suspirar, pues desde que el francés se pusiera en labor de parto no se había podido tranquilizar –

Tenga – Shun y Hyoga, le tendieron un refresco a Shaka y Milo de manera respectiva –

Ya vera que mi maestro estará bien, y **Melissa** también – trato de animarlo el ruso –

Eso espero – diciendo ello destapo su bebida para darle un trago –

Shaka, ya puedes pasar…- el rubio se quedó por un rato perdido en un mundo desconocido cuando escucho esas palabras salir de los labios de Fou –

Señor Shaka – Shun lo llamo, logrando regresarlo a la realidad –

Vamos Kiki? – pregunto al pelirrojo que había estado junto a Ikki –

Si – el niño sonrío con verdadera alegría después de tanto, sorprendiendo al rubio. Así ambos ingresaron a la habitación donde estaba Mu –

Que le dijiste hermano? – pregunto curioso el peli verde –

Nada – se encogio de hombros y se puso de pie –

No vendrás conmigo a ver a **Aarman**? – cuestiono el Andrómeda a su hermano al verlo dirigirse a la salida –

Pues…- iba a negarse, más al recordar lo hablado con Kiki, asintió –

Ahora solo falta mi maestro y todos los bebes habrán nacido – comento el rubio –

***M***

Démelo, dámelo – Mu solo suspiro, antes de compartir una sonrisa con Shun, pues le parecía algo tan absurdo ver a su maestro casi hacer un berrinche al Shaka no darle al recién nacido – Shaka de virgo es una orden, dame a mi nieto! – exigió y uso so voz de mando, consiguiendo resultados nulos, pues el rubio ni siquiera se inmuto –

Quieres álzalo, Ikki? – pregunto el rubio al peli azul, que le miro sorprendido para luego aceptar un tanto dudoso, hace mucho que no tenía un bebe en sus brazos –

…- el peli azul miro con curiosidad al bebe y este lo hacía también, era como si se estuvieran reconociendo –

Lo hiciste adrede! – lo acuso el peli verde, pues si, Shaka le había dado el bebe a Ikki para que Shion no lo alzara. Algo infantil, pero sin duda algo que sacaría de sus casillas al viejo –

Es tan inocente e indefenso…- el berrinche del patriarca fue cortado, por las palabras del fénix, que veía con ternura a la criatura – verdad Kiki? – pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del pelirrojo y se lo mostraba –

Puedo…- el niño estiro sus brazos para que Ikki le diera al bebe, por lo que este se lo cedió – bienvenido a la familia, Aarman – le dijo a tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente, como su maestro siempre hacia con él –

Claro ignoren a Shion – después de un rato, hablo el ex Aries –

***M***

Solo está dormido – tranquilizo el doctor al peli azul y al rubio – es normal, después de todo dar a luz no es algo fácil y más si tu cuerpo no está hecho para ello –

Quieres alzar al bebe? – Pregunto el Fou, a Milo que asintió con menos preocupación encima – nació sana y con bastante fuerza – hablo mientras le cedía a la bebe – cualquier cosa, nos pueden avisar, estaremos unos días por aquí…- sin más que decir ambos dioses salieron de la habitación –

Sí que cansaste a Camus – le hablo Milo a la bebe, que estiraba las manitos para cogerlo – te pareces mucho a él, solo tienes mis ojos – rio al ver a la bebe jalarle un mechón de cabello –

Vio que todo salió bien – Hyoga se acercó a la cama de su maestro para verlo mejor –

Si, solo que…es difícil no preocupares – acepto antes de mirar al rubio –

Por eso le dije que no leyera el libro de muertes por hemorragia – expreso el rubio en un suspiro –

Lo sé, pero quería estar listo – se defendió mientras acomodaba el mecho que la niña le había jalado –

Están hermosa – Hyoga se paró para ver mejor a la nena – y parece que ya tiene sueño – hablo pues la había visto bostezar –

Como esta…? – la voz cansada de Camus los hizo mirarlo –

Bien, solo un poco cansada – contesto el menor – y usted maestro como se siente? – pregunto el rubio –

Bien, también un poco cansado…nunca creí que tener un bebe sea tan complicado – murmuro –

Descansa, yo la cuidare. No te preocupes – hablo Milo con tranquilidad, escuchar la voz de su Camus le había tranquilizado totalmente –

Gracias – sin más el de acuario cerró sus ojos. Vaya que eso era más cansado que pelear por 1000 días entre ellos –

 *****M*****

 **PV: wa! Hasta yo me desconozco! Actualizando tan rápido jejejeje**

 **Ikki: definitivamente el fin del mundo se acerca –**

 **PV: enserio?! No! – sale huyendo-**

 **Ikki: tenías que ser tu…**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Tío Isaac, tu sabes porque papá parece siempre estar molesto con papi? – Steven miro con curiosidad al peli verde que suspiro, llamando la atención de Stephan –

Bueno...- alzo la mirada al cielo pidiéndole a este le diera un consejo para saber que decirle a los niños – lo que pasa es que ambos tienen uno que otro desacuerdo – le sonrió tratando de disimular la incomodidad –

Enserio? – pregunto ahora Stephan –

Si, solo es algo de la edad, ya verás que cuando maduren todo pasara – aseguro – además recuerden que Sorrento recién cumple los 22 y Bian 25, aún hay tanto que madurar –

Oh...- los gemelos se miraron entre si – hoy iremos con Julián? – Preguntaron a la vez –

El señor Julián – les corrigió – no sé, tengo que preguntarle a Sorrento – medito –

Seguro papi nos deja – volvieron a hablar al unísono, causándole gran ternura al finlandés –

Bueno, no más esperen que...- los ojos verdes de Isaac se abrieron de par en par, al escuchar el mensaje de Tetis – si mejor vamos a ver al señor Julián – apuro con un leve sonrojo. Ahora comprendía porque esos dos le habían pedido recoger a sus hijos –

***M***

Lett, ven aquí! Ya es hora de regresar! – la niña miro con un puchero al dios guerrero de Alioth – tu papá me mata si te vuelves a saltar tu clase de historia – negó al recordar al dios de Megrez –

Pero Jim quiere seguir jugando, verdad? – el lobo miro con gesto lastimero a su dueño –

No Jim, Lett debe regresar...- se giró para evitar caer en la trampa de su lobo y la niña –

Pero tío Fenrir – insistió, más el dios no cedió – bueno, pero mañana salimos temprano – la niña se subió sobre el lobo, y dejo que este caminara al palacio junto a Fenrir –

Lett! – Fler salió acompañada de un par de doncellas, para llevar a la niña – Fenrir, reza que mi hermana no esté ya en la biblioteca – le regaño – hace mucho frio para la nena – agrego –

Así la harán una muñeca de porcelana – se quejó. La niña jamás se había quejado de frio, pues siempre se acostaba sobre el lomo de Jim y ya – además Albe y Mime me dieron tiempo para llevarla al bosque –

Si, peor...- Fler suspiro, tal vez exageraba – Ok, no más no la consientas mucho. Suficiente con los gemelos – hablo al recordar a los de Zeta, que al llamado de la niña acudían. Tal parecía que Hilda no era su única diosa –

***M***

Papi! – Aiacos apenas y pudo reaccionar para no dejar caer a la niña que había saltado a sus brazos – Lune, me llevo al acuario y vimos peces, delfines, tiburones...- comenzó a enumerar la niña –

A sí? – el de Nepal miro de reojo al noruego menor que se hizo el desentendido – y no fuiste con Pandora? – pobre del espectro de Balrog, si la alemana venía a quejarse –

Sí, pero tío Hades, tío Hipnos y Thanatos tenían reunión así que fui con él – hablo de inmediato la niña, mientras abrazaba a su papi –

Con Lune, Minos o Rada? – cuestiono, pues era casi seguro que Hades no mandaría a su hija solo con un espectro –

Con Lune y Myu, solo que lo perdimos – rio con malicia la nena, haciéndole recordar al Garuda a Minos –

Bueno, quieres ir conmigo? – le pregunto mientras Lune se hacia el loco aun cerca –

Iras a juzgar? – la niña fijo sus dorados ojos en los de Aiacos –

Si – asintió –

Me aburro, mejor voy con tío Lune y seguimos huyendo de Myu – rio la niña –

Ok – Aiacos negó al ver a su hija correr a tomar la mano de Lune –

Lune, cuando se duerma llévala con Minos – ordeno antes de seguir su camino –

Si – el espectro miro a la niña – Candra una carrera? Quien llega antes a Minos...- ambos se pusieron en carrera –

PAPAAAAAA! – por las prisiones, fosas, y etc. Que pasaban se escuchaba el grito de Candra, más de un espectro se sorprendió de ver a Lune, que odiaba los ruidos fuertes, correr junto a la niña –

***M***

Porque vamos donde Julián? – Kanon miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su gemelo. Acosa era idiota –

Es el padrino de mis hijos – se limitó a responder –

Ya, pero...- los gemelos le tiraron los brazos – los gemelos se aburren...- anuncio al ver a los niños jalonearse a los helados –

Basta! – el solo oír a su papi, la niña y niño se pusieron quietos – no quiero quejas, berrinches o llantos, si? – miro de reojo a los gemelos que asintieron – bien, mira Saga, criar a dos niños no solo es tenerlos y ya, entiendes?...mis gemelos merecen la mejor educación y Solo se encarga de ello – sentencio –

Quien te lo asegura? – quiso cruzarse de brazos más los niños no le dejaron –

Soy uno de sus generales – le sonrió con auto suficiencia – además un par de palabras, y veras que el futuro de mis niños, estará asegurado – le sonrió –

Y yo creí que te importaría un rábano el futuro de Sébastian y Kyra – murmuro el mayor – quieren helado? – Pregunto a los niños que lo miraron con una gran sonrisa – dejemos a Kanon que vaya solo a ver a Poseidón – les hablo a lo que ellos asintieron –

Como sea, solo no los llenes de chatarra – diciendo ello el menor camino hacia donde había quedado encontrarse con el dios –

***M***

Shion! – cuatro vocecitas irrumpieron en la sala del patriarca, pegándole un susto de muerte al peli verde – sálvanos! Sálvanos! – los niños se escondieron tras el trono del peli verde –

Ahora que hicieron? – pregunto al sentir un cosmos acercándose de manera peligrosa –

Nada – negaron en coro –

Ni los defienda que ahora si los mato! – Kiki entro acompañada de otro joven –

Que hicieron? – cuestiono el patriarca sin ocultar la risa que le causaba ver a Kiki ahora de 13 años. El karma pensó, pues el peli naranja le hacía lo mismo a los de bronce –

Pues...- las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de carmín y desvió la mirada, por lo que el joven que le acompañaba, al ver su reacción, frunció el ceño –

Kiki...- insistió el mayor – si no me dices, no sabré que hicieron Rafael, Melissa, Aarman y Jade, para que te molestaras tanto – oculto una risa al verlo bufar. Kiki había entrado en la edad tonta –

Es que...no es justo Shion, por su culpa no voy a poder verle la cara a Fudo nunca más – se quejó –

Y eso porque? – volvió a cuestionar, y al ver a Genbu, fruncir más el ceño se dio una idea –

Le escribieron una carta al aprendiz de virgo – hablo ahora el otro joven, haciendo que Shion negara. Los niños de ahora –

Que había en la carta? – ja! Esa era la ventaja de ser patriarca tenías la autoridad para sacar la información –

Algo que es mentira, verdad Kiki? – pregunto al chico que solo se sonrojo más. La molestia se había ido de paseo – decía que Kiki gusta de Fudo – concluyo con enfado –

Oh! – Shion sonrió con triunfo algo así se imaginaba – bueno ya, yo me encargare de darles su castigo...- los ojos de Kiki rodaron, eso era una gran falsedad – ahora retírense...- ordenó a lo que por mucho que quiso negarse acepto, después de todo Shion era el patriarca –

Nos castigara abuelito...- esos niños sabían cómo conquistar el corazón del peli verde –

No, solo no lo vuelvan a hacer. Ahora vayan a jugar – los niños sonrieron y salieron por la puerta de servicio – los niños de ahora suspiro...-

 **FIN**

 *****M*****

 **PV: ahora si me despido de este fanfic...T.T mi bebé...**

 **Ikki: lo acepto, cuando dices lo termino lo haces aunque luego termines como zombi...**

 **PV: jejeje soy mujer de palabra...**

 **Ikki: si tú lo dices...**


End file.
